Daybreak
by Jack Stall
Summary: Six months after the events of Endless Night, Jacob and Terry's life together is finally taking off. Their past is in the past, and they are living in the now. The question is, what does their future hold? JacobXOC Homosexual. R&R much appreciated.
1. Discussions

-A/N-  
Alright, this is the third story in the 'Morning Light Saga'. You need to read Morning Light and Endless Night in order to understand what is going on. I also have another story called New Light, which is my first story, Morning Light, in Jacob's perspective.

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

1. DISCUSSIONS

It had been six months since Jacob had proposed to me. Six months since I said 'yes'. I was engaged to be married to Jacob Black. It still brought a smile to my face to even think about it. I loved him with all of my heart.

I didn't know how my life with Jacob could get any better, but he promised me as soon as he graduated, we were gonna go out and really start our life together.

He was starting to get a little nervous about his graduation. It was funny to see him so worked up about it. Being the valedictorian (something I was still impressed by), Jacob needed to write a speech to give to his graduating class. The graduation was in a few days and all he had so far was 'My fellow students'.

Jacob always had a way with words when the inspiration struck him. He just hoped it would strike him soon. I wasn't worried though, I knew it would be great. I kept telling him not to even bother planning what he was going to say, and just say it when the time comes. He always just said what was on his mind, he never really had elaborate plans or anything, so planning his speech ahead of time wouldn't really be a 'Jacob' thing to do.

For what was probably the millionth time since I had come back, Jacob, Edward, Seth and I were all hanging out. Us four were headed back from the movie theatre. As we sat in the car I began to think about just how weird the whole thing was. "You know what I find weird?"

"What's that?" Jacob turned to look at me. He was sitting in the back seat with me, an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I laughed. "You guys. We've got a vampire and two werewolves on their way back from seeing a movie like a bunch of regular guys."

"You're just jealous because you're normal." Seth laughed in the front seat.

"I guess I kind of am. I mean, I'm just a regular guy with no super powers or anything. It's a little depressing some times."

Jacob smiled and stared into my eyes. "Would you rather hang out with normal people?"

"Not particularly… I mean the only other normal person I know here is Bella, and we may have been best friends back in Phoenix, but the more I've seen of her recently, the more I realize we're nothing alike anymore." I was a bit upset that I really didn't know anyone outside of the realm of the supernatural.

Edward sighed. "Bella has been acting differently as of late. I'm not entirely sure why."

Jacob laughed loudly. "Is it because you haven't boned her yet?"

"Leave it to the dog to think about bones…" Edward smirked briefly. "But to be honest, I think it might be."

"Why haven't you two had sex yet?" They had been married for quite some time, I mean, Jacob and I weren't married and we were having sex almost every night.

Jacob laughed again. "It's because he thinks he'll kill her."

"What?" _Death by sex…? Well there was a time when I thought Jacob was going to kill me, but__-_

"Terry, please! I don't need that mental image." Edward shook his head.

Jacob turned to me. "What mental image?"

"I was uhh…" _How to explain this one…_

"Let's move on, please." Edward interrupted my thoughts. "It's true, Terry. I am afraid that during the heat of the moment, I might forget about my strength and kill her accidentally."

"Wow." I started to feel glad that I wasn't the one who was with Edward.

"She's so… adamant about having sex. It doesn't make sense to me. She wanted so badly to have me change her before. Her age was such a big deal to her. But now, she wants nothing more than to consummate our marriage. She wants to wait until we do, before I change her. She doesn't care how long it takes before I am willing to try it. I have to be missing something…" We were all quiet for a while as Edward drove on.

After a few minutes, we pulled up to Seth's house and dropped him off. He wished Edward luck with his problem with Bella and said we should hang out again soon, and given the previous months of us hanging out, it'd be within the next few days.

As Edward drove us home, he started to ask questions. "So, have you two decided on a date yet?"

Jacob and I hadn't really discussed the details of our wedding. All we knew is that at some point in time, we would marry. That was about it. "Not yet."

"You should discuss it with Alice. You know how she is. She'd love to help you guys plan the wedding: the date, the food, the flowers, the guest list. Anyone you want to invite Terry, let us know. We'll fly whoever you want out along with your mother." At Edward's mention of my mother, Jacob shifted slightly. After a few seconds Edward looked shocked. "You still haven't told her?"

"Wait, what?"

"According to Jacob, you haven't yet told her about your wedding, or even that you're with him." Edward's eyes were locked on mine in his rear-view mirror.

"Oh… Yeah…" I looked away. "I just haven't gotten around to it." Truth be told, I didn't want to tell her. I didn't know if she would accept me being with Jacob, let alone marrying him.

"Edward, leave him alone about it." Jacob spoke sternly. "He'll tell her when he's ready."

We were all quiet for the remainder of the ride. I did feel bad about not telling my mom. I knew it upset Jacob ever since we had a conversation about it. He felt that I was ashamed of being with him. It wasn't true. I just was worried about what she would think.

Jacob and I got out of the car and walked into our house. He sat on the couch in the living room, and I sat in his lap, leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head to look him in his eyes. "I'll tell my mom, but you have to help me. You have to be right there with me. I don't want to do it alone, even if it's just on the phone."

He tightened his arms around me. "You never have to do anything alone you don't want to. I'm always right here." I guessed Jacob could feel my tension. He started to rub his hands up and down the sides of my arms. "I'll help you tell your mom, if you'll come with me to tell mine."

-A/N-

Yay, first chapter of Daybreak.

Not sure about keeping the title or not. But unless I decide to change it, it will remain Daybreak.

This is probably going to be the last story in the 'Morning Light Saga'. I'm going to try to make it into the best of the three.

There's a few big things I have planned, so please, if you don't like the direction the story is going, tell me. There's a few surprises I have in store that I'm not sure about. So when the big things happen, tell me what you think.


	2. Grieve

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

2. GRIEVE

I guessed Jacob could feel my tension. He started to rub his hands up and down the sides of my arms. "I'll help you tell your mom, if you'll come with me to tell mine."

I stared at him, confused. To the best of my knowledge his mother had died in a car crash when he was young. The same car crash that paralyzed his father. "But Jacob…"

He smiled and stared off into the distance. "I know. I still visit her grave though. I tell her about important events in my life." Jacob looked back at me. "I haven't been to see her since I met you though. So we're in roughly the same boat."

I felt a little uncomfortable with the idea, but if Jacob wanted me to go with him then I would. "Alright."

As Jacob drove us to his mother's cemetery, I watched him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes weren't bright and cheery like they had been, they were now soft and sad. I've seen Jacob cry before, but this was the first time he ever seemed so vulnerable.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

When we got to the cemetery, we walked hand in hand over to his mother's grave. He motioned for me to wait while he walked over and knelt down in front of the headstone. With a weak smile, he reached out and touched the marble. "Hi, Mom."

I could feel my heart breaking for Jacob as I watched him talk to his mother.

"A lot has happened since the last time I talked to you… That was when Bella went to Italy for Edward, right?" He stared at the stone, as if expecting an answer. When he got nothing, he continued. "I've imprinted, Mom. I fell in love with the most wonderful person I've ever met. I've fallen harder for him than I did for Bella if you could believe that."

I continued to listen in silence, moved to tears by his words.

"Well, there's no other way to say this, so I'll just say it. It's a guy, and at first it bothered me. None of us in the pack even knew we could imprint on a guy, but the second time I saw him at my house… I knew I couldn't live without him." He looked up at me through tear streaked eyes and motioned for me to come over to him. I walked over and knelt next to him. Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist. "This is Terry. The love of my life."

I looked at the head stone and the name engraved. 'Sarah Black'. I wondered what she looked like, if she had Jacob's eyes. "Hello… I'm Terry. I umm… I just want you to know that I love your son very much." I swallowed hard, hoping that where ever she was, she would accept me as her son's lover. I was never one to believe in the afterlife, but something about how Jacob 'talked' to his mother made me want to believe.

Jacob squeezed me tightly to him. "We've had some rough times, but it's only made our relationship stronger. And here's the best news. We're engaged."

He grabbed my hand and ran his thumb over the engagement ring. I felt a droplet of water hit my hand and looked up at Jacob. He was smiling, but tears were dripping from his face.

With my free hand, I reached up and wiped away his tears. I hated to see Jacob so broken up like that. I took one of his hands and kissed his palm. He squeezed my hand tightly and then asked me to wait for him in the car. As I walked over towards the car I could still hear Jacob talking. "He's a really great guy, Mom… You would've liked him."

I sat in the passenger seat and cradled my head in my hands. I sat there and wept for Jacob. I wept for his loss. Seeing Jacob cry as he talked to his mother, really made me feel like an idiot for not telling my mom. My mom may not like that I'm with a guy, but she's at least still alive. Jacob doesn't have a mother anymore and it made me realize that there were worse things to live through than telling your mom that you're engaged to a guy.

After a few more minutes, Jacob opened his car door and sat inside. We were both very quiet for a long time, before I looked up at him and saw his eyes were red from crying. He reached over and hugged me tightly to him. "Thank you for being here with me…"

"Jacob… I'm so sorry…" I buried my head into his chest.

We hugged in silence for a long time. Neither of us said anything, because if we did, we would inevitably start crying.

After we were done hugging, Jacob drove us both home. He sat back on the couch like we were before we left, and I sat in his lap again, leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and it felt like he was comforting me, when he was the one who I thought needed comforting. "Jacob… Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"It's kind of a weird personal question…" I didn't want to put him on the spot.

"That's fine. Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you."

"What was your mother like?" I waited for an answer, hoping my question wouldn't make him go to places he didn't want to be.

His arms tightened around me. "I don't remember much about her, only things that Dad tells me. I was very young when she died. What I do remember, is her eyes and her smile. She had the deepest brown eyes that were so filled with love, and a perfect smile that just effected everyone else. When she smiled, you couldn't help but smile too."

I smiled to myself, because he had basically just explained himself. "You know, Jacob. I could say the same thing about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I love your eyes." I turned my head to look into his eyes. "They're so beautiful and loving. Every time I feel sad, I can look into your eyes and I feel so much better. And your smile…" I laughed a little. "The first few nights I spent with you, I thought the same thing about your smile. Every time you smiled, I couldn't help but smile back."

Jacob stared into my eyes. "Thank you… That means a lot to me… I loved my mom so much, and to know that I'm like her is such a great feeling."

I smiled and laid my head back on his chest.

We remained laying on the couch together for a while, and then Jacob moved his arm. When he brought his arm back, he handed me the phone. "It's your turn."


	3. Mom

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

3. MOM

I took the phone from Jacob and hovered my thumb over the 'talk' button. I needed to call my mom and tell her about Jacob. Not only that I was with Jacob, but that I was going to be marrying him.

"Go ahead, I'm right here." Jacob was right. With him there, I had nothing to worry about. He always made me feel better.

I pushed the 'talk' button and dialed my mom's number. I waited as the phone rang. It rang a second time. I was hoping it would go directly to voicemail, but the phone was answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom?"

"Terry! I'm so glad you called, I haven't heard from you since you told me you were leaving to visit Bella. How is she?" She was being so cheery and happy, I wondered how long this attitude would last.

"She's good. She got married actually." I could feel my stomach turn at the mention of marriage. Jacob rubbed my arm.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

I laughed. "Bella _Cullen_, actually." Bella was never the type of person who seemed like she would get married at such a young age. Not to say she resented her parents for marrying young, but she felt they might still be together if they didn't.

"I can't believe it…" Mom was quiet for a while before she continued speaking. "You found someone special over there, haven't you?"

"What…?" That took me off guard. My mom was always very perceptive, it just was weird to have her know that being so far away. "How did you know?"

She laughed. "You haven't come back to Phoenix since you left to see Bella. I just had a feeling a special someone had something to do with that." She was right, well for as much as she knew. My mom didn't know I came back for three months.

I discovered Jacob could hear the phone conversation, given the close proximity and his wolf senses. He smiled and shook his head. "Your mom's good."

I nodded. _That she was._

"So… Tell me. Who is it? Do I get to meet her?" There it was. The mention of 'her'. It wasn't a 'her', it was a 'Jacob', a man. A wolf-man, but a man none-the-less.

"Yeah you'll get to meet… _him_… at the wedding…" I waited with baited breath for her reaction.

My mom was quiet for a long time. I started to get worried and Jacob smiled at me and rubbed my arm again. When my mom did speak again, it was very quiet. "What's his name?"

"Umm… Jacob. Jacob Black." I turned so I could look into his chocolate eyes. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine quickly.

"Are you… happy?"

"Of course I am, Mom. I love Jacob with all of my heart. Without him… I don't think I could live." I touched the side of his face.

"Can I talk to him?" Again, I was taken off guard. I didn't expect her to want to talk to him.

"Yeah, sure." I handed Jacob the phone.

Jacob took the phone and spoke proudly. "Hello, this is Jacob."

I tried to listen to what my mom was saying, but I lacked the super hearing necessary.

"Uh-huh. … Yes. … Of course. … I understand. I want you to know that I love your son more than life itself. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. … Alright. … Thank you. … Goodbye." Jacob smiled as he handed the phone back to me.

"What was that about?" I covered the mouth piece on the phone.

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's between me and her."

I gave him a look and he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. I put the phone back to my mouth. "Hi."

When she spoke again, it was lighter and cheery again. "I'm happy for you." With those words, it felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. My mom was ok with me being with Jacob. "Now what's this about a wedding?"

"Oh… uhh… Jacob proposed to me. We haven't decided on a date yet, but we'll be sure to let you know." I looked down at my engagement ring.

"So what're you doing about your name? Are you changing your last name, or what?"

"I… haven't even thought about that." I looked up at Jacob who was looking off with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well alright then. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Oh and tell Jacob he's ok." Even though she was far away, I could tell she was smiling.

"I will. Bye Mom." I hung up the phone and look at Jacob. "That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be."

"I'm 'ok'? Just 'ok'? I'm so much better than that. I'm awesome." Jacob crossed his arms in front of himself.

I smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "Whatever you say."

We were both quiet for a while, before Jacob tilted my head up to look at him. "So, what are you going to do about your name?"

"I honestly don't know, Jake. What do you think?" I was hoping he might have some input.

"Whatever you want, is fine with me." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. Of course, he was no help.

"No, really. What do you want?" I wasn't going to settle for his subtle indifference, when I knew he had an opinion.

"What do _you _want?"

"Jacob, stop. I want your opinion."

He sighed. "Well of course I want you to change your last name to Black. It's only natural considering I'm the man." A sly smile crossed his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm never going to get a serious answer out of you am I?"

Jacob shook his head. "I told you, whatever you want is fine with me." I got up and walked over to the door. He stood up after me. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get Edward. Then I will ask you again, and he'll tell me what you're really thinking." I turned the knob and walked outside.

"Terry wait." Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside. "I'll tell you, but I don't want my opinion to influence your decision. I want you to change it to Black, because then you really belong to me. But you don't have to. If you want to keep your last name that's fine too. I don't want you to feel like you're losing yourself or your family. It's totally up to you."

I nodded my head. "Thank you. It's something I need to think about."

Jacob shook his head. "You've been through enough today. Why don't we just…" He motioned to our bedroom with his head, a seductive smile on his lips.

I smiled and put my hand on his bare chest, pushing him away from me. "Is that all you think about?"

"Hey, maybe I'm in heat, being a dog and all." He laughed.

"You're _always_ in heat."

Jacob put a hand on my waist, pulling my body tight against his. "So sue me." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.


	4. Foreplay

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

4. FOREPLAY

"Terry… Hey, Terry… Wake up…" Jacob's warm hand started rubbing my back.

I lifted my head up from the pillow. "Hmm…?" Looking over at the clock I noticed it was barely four in the morning. Jacob never woke me up that early. "What's going on, Jake?"

"Do you wanna fool around?"

I turned my head and saw he was looking at me seductively. "It's four in the morning… And we just fooled around earlier today."

"Well, I know, but I just woke up at 'full attention'." He motioned to his crotch.

I looked down to see he was raring to go. "So…?" I dropped my head back down into the pillow.

"So… Let's fool around." Jacob grabbed onto my sides and flipped me over. He sat on my waist, straddling my hips.

"No come on, I'm tired." I pushed him off of me.

He laid next to me staring into my eyes. "Aww come on, you know how hard it is to go back to sleep like this…"

I rolled over facing away from him. "You've got a hand."

"Well yeah, but you've got a mouth."

I rolled back over and gave him a look.

"Well it's true!" He placed his hand on the side of my face, rubbing my lips with his thumb. "And I love when you use it…"

I took his hand in mine, and as seductively as I could licked the length of his thumb. I watched as his eyes grew and a smile crossed his lips. He started to move closer to me, pressing his body against mine. I just rolled over away form him. "Good night, Jacob."

"Ahh-But…"

I smiled to myself imagining his facial expression.

He chuckled and climbed over me, being sure to press himself against me as he got up from the bed. "Well I guess I'll just go finish myself then."

I smiled and closed my eyes as I fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself in the same state Jacob was in the previous night. I looked over at Jacob who was still sleeping, a thin blanket barely up over his crotch. He had one hand on his abs and the other was up over his head. I stared at him, marveled at the sexuality that man had.

I climbed over him, laying between his legs, and began kissing his abs.

After a few moments, his eyes fluttered open. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

I smiled and started licking his chiseled torso. "Nothing. Just thought maybe we could fool around…"

"Oh ho ho! Now that you're ready, we can have sex. Well maybe I don't wanna." He smiled.

I looked at him in mock horror. "Jacob? Doesn't want to have sex? What is this world coming to?"

Jacob laughed and lifted my face to his, his lips nearly touching my own. "You think I'm kidding…" He then picked me up and put me down next to him on the bed.

"Hey…"

"Yes?" Jacob got up and swaggered his naked body over to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" I moved to the edge of the bed.

Jacob laughed again. "To take a shower." He opened the door and walked out.

"But…"

"Sucks, doesn't it?" He called from down the hall.

I couldn't help but smile. Jacob was one of those people where if he doesn't get his way, he's gonna make damn sure you don't get yours the next time.

I laid in bed until Jacob came back from his shower, smiling as big as he could. "So, how was your alone time, Terry?"

"It was fantastic. Better than any time I've had with you." I stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Oh yeah?" Jacob wrapped an arm around me, dropping his towel to the ground, and pinned me to the floor. His body was still dripping wet from his shower. He brought his lips to my neck and breathed heavily as he spoke. "I don't think that's true…"

I had to fight the urge to give in and let him take me. This was a game now. I bit my lip and trailed one finger down his chest. "Well, we'll find out, won't we?"

I squirmed out from underneath him and turned towards the door. "But not now."

"Oh yes now." He grabbed my foot, not letting me leave the room.

"Let go!" I started to laugh as I tried to pull my leg free.

Without showing any effort he pulled me backwards and scooped me up in his strong arms. "What's so funny?"

"You are. All of this because I wouldn't do it with you in the middle of the night. You know as well as I do, how much we both hate being teased like this."

"I'm not teasing anymore…" He pressed his lips to mine and walked backwards until he tripped and fell onto the bed, taking me with him. He pulled me to him, pressing his body tightly to mine.

"Jacob…" I lifted my head to look at him.

"Mmm yes…?"

"We're supposed to talk to Alice about our wedding plans." I struggled to get free of his iron grip.

He flipped me over and held himself up over me. "She can wait. She's got all the time in the world." He started to kiss down my neck.

I gave up. "You really are in heat, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm… maybe…" He pressed his lips to mine.

As much as I hated to teasing we do to each other, it was a form of foreplay for us. We both knew how much it heightened the experience for the both of us afterwards. There is nothing like being denied and denied and then finally getting what you want.


	5. DressUp

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

5. DRESS-UP

Jacob smiled at me as we laid in bed together, enjoying the afterglow of intercourse. He brushed his hand across the side of my face. "See? Wasn't that worth it?"

He was right. As usual. Anytime I vote not to have sex with Jacob is one more mistake I've made. Sex with Jacob wasn't only a physical thing. It wasn't just for 'getting off'. Sex with Jacob is always much more meaningful, the way he stares into your eyes, like he's staring right into your soul.

Not to say that sex with Jacob wasn't highly enjoyable physically. He always made sure that I was well taken care of before his own needs.

"Yeah, yeah." Even though he was right, I couldn't let him know. I got up out of bed, stretching in different directions, hoping to rid myself of the ache Jacob leaves me with.

He stood up next to me and laughed. "Looks like I should shower again." He whispered into my ears. "Care to join me…?"

I turned to look at Jacob, there was no way he was suggesting we have sex again.

Jacob laughed at my expression. "No no! I was just playing, I'm good for a while now. But that doesn't mean we still can't shower together."

"Alright." I followed Jacob into our bathroom and he turned the water on.

He motioned for me to enter the shower first. "After you."

I stepped over to the shower and let the water hit my hand. "Holy crap, that's cold! Are you trying to freeze me?"

"What? The water's nice." He looked at me, noting I wasn't kidding. "Fine, fine…" Jacob adjusted the knob, altering the temperature. "How's that?"

Again, I stuck my hand in the water stream. "Jacob, come on now. Seriously? You shower with it that cold?"

"_What?_ The water's not cold!" He stuck his hand in. "In fact, that's pretty warm. I shower cold because of my body heat, it cools me off when I'm too hot."

"You're joking." I pushed him aside and adjusted the knob myself, sticking my hand in for the final time. "There. _That's _how you should shower."

Jacob stepped over and put his hand in. "No way. That's way too hot. You shower like that?"

I nodded.

"I'd die of heat stroke in there. How can you stand something that hot?"

I smirked to myself. "Well look at my fiancé."

I turned to see his expression. He looked back at me through thoughtful eyes. "Was that about my body heat, or how damn sexy I am?"

I laughed, stepping into the shower. "Whichever you'd like."

Jacob smiled and squeezed into the shower with me. It was only a standup shower, barely room for one person, let alone a person and a wolf man. His body was pressing against mine, and in combination with the water temperature, it got pretty warm in that little shower.

After we were done, I stepped out, drying myself off. "Pretty close quarters in there, huh?"

He stepped out and shook off like a dog. "And you loved every second of it."

"Not as much as you did." I laughed throwing him the towel, leaving the bathroom.

"You know it!" Jacob called from the bathroom. I walked over to the dresser and started getting dressed. When I was finished I turned around to see Jacob leaning against the door frame. "Do you have to wear clothes?"

"Unlike you, I have no excuse to go around half naked all the time." I threw his shorts at him.

Jacob quickly pulled them up and walked over to me, lifting my shirt up. "But with clothes on, no one gets to see your tattoo…" He placed his big hand on my left what would be pec, if I had muscles like Jacob. "Why did you put it here?"

I put my hand over his. "This way it's close to my heart."

He smiled and moved his hand, staring at the wolf pack tattoo he had me get, on my chest.

"Would you like me to go out like you today?" I asked, lifting my shirt up over my head.

He laughed and walked over to the dresser, handing me a pair of cut off khaki shorts. "Completely like me."

I smiled as I shook my head, taking my pants off.

"You could go like that, too…"

I look up to see him staring at me. "Baby steps." I grabbed the shorts and put them on. "How's that?"

He laughed and pulled me close to him, pressing his lips to mine. "Beautiful."

I pushed him off of me and an idea struck me. I laughed to myself and began flexing what little muscles I had. "It's ok to be jealous. You can touch them if you want."

Jacob laughed more and pulled me into a big bear hug. "Man, I love you."

I smiled and laid my head on his chest. "I love you, Jake."

We stood in each other's arms for a few minutes, before he held me out at arms length. "Alright, let's go talk to Alice now."

"Good idea, we kept her waiting long enough." I followed Jacob out of the house towards the Cullen's house.


	6. Plans

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

6. PLANS

Jacob opened the door to the Cullen's house and held it open for me. As soon as I stepped inside, Alice appeared next to us. "Just what took… Well don't you look lovely?" She smiled and commented on my attire, which consisted of cut-off shorts.

I smiled sheepishly and Jacob laughed. "He does, doesn't he?"

"Is that a real tattoo?" Alice got real close to my chest, looking at the pack tattoo.

I nodded.

"So… What? Are you in the pack now?" She looked confused.

"Basically. Only, I don't have cool superhuman powers." I laughed. "Unless you qualify extreme nakedness as a super power."

Alice laughed a musical little laugh. "You've got that pack symbol everywhere don't you? Tattooed on your chest, on the bead on your necklace. I'm surprised it's not somewhere on your dog tag as well."

I brought my hand up and touched the bead on the woven hemp necklace. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm all about the wolf pack. 100% Team Wolf Pack. Although, I'm much more Team Jacob."

Alice and Jacob both stared at me, confused. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Alice shrugged taking a few steps back and then spun around, hands on her hips. "Oh yeah! What took you guys so long? We're supposed to talk about your wedding plans! These things can't wait!"

Jacob laughed. "Sorry… That'd be my bad. Ya see, we were…"

From in another room, I heard Edward yelling. "For the love of God! Jacob, stop picturing that when you're near me!"

I turned red and covered my face with my hand. Jacob just bust out laughing even harder. "You're not even in the same room! That's not my fault!"

Alice laughed. "Only you guys can get Edward going like that. You're good for him."

"Anyway, let's just get this over with." Jacob walked into their dining room, followed closely behind by me and Alice.

Alice at on one side of the table and we sat opposite her. She had a clipboard and took out a pen. "Alright. Let's start with the guests. How many are we expecting? 300? 400?"

"You're joking, right?" I stared at her. "It's friends and family mostly."

Alice looked like she was going to say something, but then just scribbled something on her clipboard. "Ok… Who are you inviting then?"

"Let's see…" Jacob started. "Seth, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah, my dad, Sue Clearwater, Levi Uley, and well you guys."

She wrote down each name as Jacob said it. "We should have it so it's each guest plus one, in case they have a date."

Jacob nodded. "Good idea."

"And for you, Terry?"

"Umm…" There wasn't very many people I wanted to have at my wedding. Namely because I haven't seen my family in ages, but Alice talked me into inviting them all.

"Ok, so that's a fair amount of people… No where near what I had originally planned… But that's ok." She looked up from her clipboard. "Now Jacob, I know your family is big on tribal traditions. Is there any in particular you want to have done during the wedding?"

Jacob looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Well other than a big bon fire/party thing after, the only one I can think of is the ceremonial blanket."

Alice nodded and wrote it down.

"Ceremonial blanket? What's that?" Jacob never told me about his tribe's traditions.

"Well. It's a big… quilt, I guess you'd call it, and once we've been officially married, the blanket gets wrapped around our shoulders. It's supposed to show that we are one as a couple. The blanket was my dad's, I used to sleep with it as a kid. It's kinda like a hand-me-down situation. Every generation uses it for the wedding and then that couple keeps it for their… kids…" He shook his head quickly. "It's a pretty cool blanket too, I think you'll like it." Jacob smiled.

It sounded like an interesting tradition. The more I thought about it, the more I was glad Jacob had big tribe traditions like that. It really keeps the families close together, unlike my family.

We all continued to talk about wedding plans and basically what happened was we gave Alice the reigns and said 'have fun'. The only thing Jacob really wanted was to have the wedding take place at the beach. Alice said it would be complicated with her family being out if it was sunny, but then I suggested that we just marry on a cloudy day. There's plenty of those here in Washington. Alice said she'll see what she could do.

Alice promised us she would make sure we had a great wedding, and then took off towards another side of the house. When she was out of sight, Edward and Bella walked around the corner. Edward smiled. "I try to stay out of her way when she's in 'planning mode'."

I laughed. "It wasn't that bad."

Bella walked over to Jacob and I and hugged us both. "I can't believe you guys are actually getting married! It's so exciting!"

It was exciting. At some point in the near future, I would be united with the love of my life. I smiled as I thought about it and as if Jacob was thinking the exact same thing, he turned and smiled at me.

"So what're you guys going to do for your honeymoon?" Bella sat next to us at the table.

Jacob looked thoughtful and then Edward cried out. "My mind's eye!"

Jacob laughed. "We haven't really thought about where we're going to go. We know _what_ we're going to do, that's for sure…" He winked at me.

Edward turned to us. "Well, let me handle the where. If you trust me, I promise you it will be some place you will both enjoy."

Jacob turned to me. "What do you think? Should we let him pick?"

It really didn't matter to me where we were. As long as I was with Jacob, it would be the best honeymoon ever. "Yeah, why not?"

Bella, who had been looking off into the distance for the past few moments, turned back to us. "That sounds like a great idea. Edward is really good at picking out great places to go. Wherever he picks, I'm sure you'll love it."

I turned to Jacob, who smiled and took my hand, squeezing it.


	7. Graduation

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

7. GRADUATION

"Jacob! We're going to be late!" I just finished tying my shoes and walked into the bedroom where Jacob stood there in a towel, staring off into space. "Jacob, let's go."

He shook his head quickly and turned to me. "I don't know what I'm going to say!"

"Well whatever it is, you can't do it naked!"

"There are some things I can do naked…" He walked over to me and pinned me to the wall.

I pushed on his chest. "No Jacob! Not now. When it's over." He stepped aside and I walked over to the dresser and threw a pair of pants, boxers, and a button down shirt at him.

"Do I have to wear this? It's gonna be hot enough with the gown on…" He started hopping around on one leg trying to get his clothes on.

I headed out of the bedroom, calling back to Jacob as I left. "You're making us late, now you get to suffer."

I paced around the living room waiting for Jacob to be ready to leave. Edward walked in the door, followed closely behind by Bella. "Are you guys ready yet? It probably already started."

"_I'm_ ready. We're just waiting on him." I turned and looked at the bedroom door.

The door opened and Jacob walked out wearing his graduation gown and holding his cap. "Does it have to be this gross purple color?"

I smiled. "It looks hot on you."

He put the cap on. "You're just saying that so I'll stop complaining. Which way does the tassel go?"

"The right side." Edward laughed at the way Jacob looked. "That is a highly unflattering color on you."

"I'm going to ignore that insult. Are you sure it's the right side?" Jacob adjusted the tassel so it hung freely on the right side of his cap.

Edward laughed again. "How many times have I graduated?"

"Good point. Alright, let's go." Jacob walked over to me and smiled.

I looked up at him. "It's your big day, huh Jacob?"

He sighed. "Great thanks, no pressure."

Edward drove Jacob, Bella, and me to the graduation ceremony at Jacob's school. When we got there, Embry and Quil ran over to Jacob and started talking. Edward and Bella started walking towards the auditorium to find seats and I told them I'd be right there.

I walked over to Jacob and pulled him aside. He looked into my eyes and looked really nervous. I laughed and smiled. "You're going to do great, Jake. I know you are. Just speak from here," I pointed to his heart, "not up here." I pointed to his head.

He nodded and I turned to find Edward in the auditorium. Jacob grabbed my arm. "Don't I get a good luck kiss?"

"How could I have forgotten?" I turned back to him and pulled his face to mine, pressing our lips together. Before things got out of hand, I pulled away. "Go get 'em, wolfie."

"Wolfie?" He looked at me confused.

"Well the saying goes, 'go get 'em, tiger', but you know… You're not a tiger."

He shook his head. "I knew that, but why 'wolfie'? Why not just 'wolf'?"

I threw my hands up, turning around. "You know what? Forget it. I hope you mess up!"

**Jacob's POV**

I smiled as Terry stomped away. I loved to push his buttons.

"Jake, you comin'? We gotta go." Quil grabbed my shoulder, pulling me along. We walked down a long hallway and all the students were lined up. As I looked down the line, I discovered they were all in alphabetical order. Quil took his place near the front of the line and Embry walked back a ways to the C's.

I got in line with the rest of the B's, waiting to get this whole thing over with. Terry said not to think too much about my speech, so I didn't. I have really nothing prepared. He trusted that whatever I came up with off the top of my head would be great. I hoped he was right.

The principal came walking down the hallway and stopped in front of me. "Jacob Black. Valedictorian. No valedictorian is complete without this." He handed me what looked to be just a piece of gold cloth.

"Thank… you…?" I had no idea what to do with it.

"Put it around the back of your neck." He took the cloth back and lifted it up and over my head. He pulled it up against the back of my neck and let it hand down in front of me.

I looked down and in black stitching the word 'VALEDICTORIAN' was down one side. "Great thanks."

He placed his arms on my shoulders and smiled. "Make us proud."

I smiled back politely. _Great… loving all this pressure…_

After a few minutes of standing in the hallway, music started playing in the auditorium. I recognized it as 'Pomp and Circumstance', the song played at all graduations. Slowly, but surely, the line of people began filing into the auditorium. The people inside began clapping and cheering for their graduates. When I walked inside, the cheering got much louder. I looked to the source of the increase of sound and saw the rest of the pack that wasn't graduating, pumping their fists in the air. Next to them was Bella and Edward, and Terry was next to my dad and Charlie. Terry smiled and waved at me.

Once the students got to the seat we were supposed to take, the principal got up on the stage and gave a little speech. Typical principally speech, nothing too exciting. The he called my name and welcomed me onto the stage.

I walked up the steps of the stage and my cheering section began hollering again. I shook my head and stood behind the podium. I looked out at all of the faces in the auditorium, awaiting my speech. One face stood out above all else. Terry's. He looked me dead in the eyes and just nodded.

I nodded back, and then inspiration hit me. "The other day a friend of mine asked me what I thought was the best time of life. I answered without a thought, 'now'. How many of you here have done something you regret?" I looked out at the crowd and almost everyone raised their hands. "How many of you have lived through something so terrible, that it haunts you to this very day?" A little less than half raised their hands.

I looked at all the raised hands and noticed Terry's hand wasn't raised. He was just smiling at me.

"How many of you worry about your futures?" Again, almost everyone raised their hands. I shook my head. "And how many of you actually listen to that old saying and 'seize the day'?" I watched in amazement as almost no one in the audience raised their hands. "I do."

People in the crowd tilted their heads, engaging me in my speech. I smirked to myself. _Terry was right…_

"I live," I poked the top of the podium with my finger, "for today. Not yesterday," I swung my hand behind me, "and not tomorrow." I brought my arm around in front of me and pointed to the audience. "Today. You can't spend all of your time focusing on the past or the future. Your life goes by every second, of every day. If you don't stop and look around once and a while, you're gonna miss it."

The audience was loving my speech. I could see in their faces they were absorbing every word I said.

I looked over at the group of graduating students. "I know you guys are all worried about your futures. College, work, whatever it may be. But you can't focus all of your time and effort on that. Before you know it, you're life will be nearing its end. You'll be sitting in a room with your grandkids, telling them about life 'back in the day', and you're going to wonder where all the time went." I slammed my hand down on the podium. "This is 'the day'. You need to live it."

The auditorium filled with the sound of applause. The over-the-top cheering of my section, continued to over power the rest of the people. The principal came back on the stage and thanked me for my speech. I sat back down in my seat and the principal stood behind the podium.

He talked a little more and eventually we got to the diploma part. The principal started to call out each student's name, one by one. When he called my name, I stood up and for what I hoped was the last time, my cheering section erupted into thunderous howling. I walked up onto the stage and grabbed the diploma, shaking the principal's hand. We both turned to the crowd of people as flashes of lights started as people took pictures. When they were done, I sat back in my seat.

The principal continued calling names of students and when the last student had received his diploma and sat back down, the principal said we could now move the tassel of our caps to the other side. When we all had done that, he 'presented' the class to the world.

I was mistaken. The entire audience of people started cheering loudly but still, my group was louder. All of the graduates took of their caps and threw them up into the air.

When I had reclaimed my cap, I walked out of the auditorium to find my friends and family. The were all outside, the pack all had most of their clothes unbuttoned and removed. "There he is!" Everyone came over to me and started hugging me and congratulating me on graduating.

I stepped aside and saw Dad was off to the side. I walked over to him. "What's wrong, Dad?"

He looked up at me and for the first time, I saw my father crying. "My boy's all grown up."

I knelt down and hugged him. My dad and I were never people to be so emotional in front of each other, but tonight was an exception.

**Terry's POV**

I walked over to Jacob and placed his hand on his back. "Congratulations, Jake. Nice speech, too."

He turned to me, smiling. "Thank you. It just came to me."

I nodded. "Told you." I never had any doubts that he wouldn't have a great speech.

Jacob smiled a seductive smile. "I do believe you also told me I'd be able to do some things naked when it was over as well…"

"You can't keep it in your pants can you?" I smiled at him.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Hey, Jacob!" Seth ran over to us. "Sam's throwing a graduation party for you, Quil, and Embry. Let's go!"

I ran a finger down Jacob's chest. "Looks like you have to wait…"

He laughed. "For now."


	8. Party

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

8. PARTY

"So how does it feel to have graduated?" Jacob and I were walking down the street towards the graduation party we heard about. Jacob invited Edward and Bella to come to the party, but they didn't want to go. So he asked Edward to take his cap and gown home for him, and immediately unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, revealing his stunning torso.

"It feels… A lot like it did before I graduated." He shrugged.

I laughed, that was exactly what I felt when I had graduated. "Yeah, the only difference you notice is when you no longer have to wake up for school. Instead you wake up for work."

"But you don't work."

"That's because I moved here with you." We had reached Sam's house and opened the door, stepping inside.

"That doesn't mean you can't get a job around here." Jacob turned and received a hug from Sam.

I laughed. "If you want me out of the house, just say so. Sheesh!"

Sam looked at Jacob seriously. "Now that school's out of the way, are you going to take my place?"

Jacob shook his head. "I dunno. I never really thought about it…"

Put my hand on Jacob's arm. "Take his place? What does that mean?"

He turned to me. "I'll tell you later. Go… go hang out with Seth and the rest, I need to talk to Sam for a while."

I wanted to protest but the look in Jacob's eyes told me that he would explain everything when we got home. I turned and walked over to where Seth, Paul, and Quil were all sitting. Paul smirked as I sat down next to him. "So, Terry, tell me, has Jacob being riding you hard?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Whenever you're ready for a real man, you let me know." He laughed, moving his hand up and down his chest.

I pushed his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll hop right on that."

"Oooh, feisty. I like that." He laughed some more, joined by Seth and Quil.

**Jacob's POV**

"Why'd you have to say that in front of him?" I turned back to Sam once Terry had walked away.

"What are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "I don't _want_ to be the Alpha."

"Jacob, it's in your blood. The last Alpha the wolf pack had was Ephraim Black. A Black, Jacob. I am only able to use the Alpha command because you wanted me to be the Alpha. But I can't do it anymore. Especially with Emily being so pregnant."

_That's right… Emily has been pregnant for a while now… _"How far along is she?"

Sam sighed. "About eight months. There's still a lot we have to do to prepare for the baby, and I can't do all of that and balance the responsibilities of being the Alpha."

I groaned. "I'm supposed to be starting my life with Terry!"

"And I'm starting mine with Emily. The responsibilities are yours, and you need to deal with them now. I'm relinquishing myself as the Alpha. It's all you now Jacob."

I turned my head away, shaking it. _I don't want this…_ When I turned back, Sam had walked over and sat next to Emily, rubbing her pregnant stomach. I looked around and saw Terry sitting between Paul and Seth, Paul had a mysterious grin on his face. _Better go find out what's up…_

"Jacob! Is that you?" The voice was so familiar. I hadn't heard it in a long time.

I spun around. "Rachel?"

"Little brother!" She walked over and hugged me. "Or should I say 'big brother'? Geez, look at you! You're huge! Hitting the juice are we?"

"I am not on steroids."

She tilted her head from side to side. "Could've fooled me. So how's it going? Sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation ceremony."

"No, that's fine. What're you doing back? Aren't you in college?" She had a scholarship to Washington State college.

"Summer break. I just got to Dad's house when he said I'd find you here. And what's this I hear about you moving out of Dad's?" She looked me in the eyes. "He's upset that all his kids have grown up and left him."

That made me feel bad. "Yeah, he was all broken up about me having graduated. But yeah, I moved out with…" I realized I hadn't told Rachel about Terry. "I moved out with my fiancé."

"Jakey's getting married?" She elbowed my ribs. "Who's the lucky lady?"

_Why do they all do this…?_ "There is no 'lucky lady'."

She cocked her head to the side. "But I thought you said…"

"I am. I'm getting married to a guy." I waited for the inevitable awkward silence.

But there was none. "Well, who's the lucky guy?" She smiled.

"He's uhh… over there…" I shook my head, taken aback that she accepted it so quickly. I turned to where Terry was sitting and waved him over. "Terry, come here."

He stood up and walked over to me and Rachel. "What's up Jake?"

I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him to my side. "Rachel, this Terry. My fiancé. Terry, this is Rachel. One of two older sisters."

"Nice to meet you, Terry." Rachel smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Terry shook her hand. He looked up at me. "One of two?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Rebecca is the other one. She moved to Hawaii with her husband years ago."

Rachel touched a hand to my shoulder. "Jake, I'm gonna go back to Dad's. We're going to hang out at some point, alright?"

"Of course."

She waved to us before she left. Terry smiled. "She seems nice. Is she married, too?"

"No, not yet. Still looking for 'Mr. Right'."

"Well not everyone can be as lucky as us and have 'Mr. Right' basically fall into their laps." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

I laughed. " No I guess not. Now come on, let's go hang out with the guys." We turned and walked over to where Seth, Paul and Quil were, now joined by Embry and Jared.


	9. Alpha

-A/N-

Alright, sorry I've been gone for so long. Shit went down. But I'm back now.

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

9. ALPHA

**Terry's POV**

Jacob and I were at the party for hours. When two in the morning rolled around, he turned to me. "Do you wanna go home? I'm kinda tired…"

I nodded. "Alright." I stood up and starting saying goodbye to everyone.

Paul got off the couch. "Nah, Jacob. _You _can go home if you're tired, Terry can stay here if he wants to."

I shook my head. "I'm pretty tired, too."

"You're just saying that 'cause you don't want to hurt poor Jakey-wakey's feelings." He put his hand on my arm. "Stay here."

"I'm really tired. I'm not leaving just for Jacob's benefit."

"You were fine before Jacob-"

"Enough!" Jacob interrupted Paul with a tone of voice that I've never heard him use before. It was full of authority.

Paul just looked over at Jacob his mouth hanging open like he wanted to say something, but nothing was coming out. Eventually, Paul nodded his head. "Well, that's going to take some getting used to…"

As Paul sat back on the couch, I looked around at all of the pack members staring at Jacob, with the same expression. I had no idea what was going on. "Jacob…?"

Jacob put his arm around my shoulders. "Come walk home with me."

Jacob and I left Sam's house and began the walk back to our house in the cool night air. He walked differently. I couldn't put my finger on the change, but it seemed somehow different to me. He carried himself like he was someone else. "What's going on, Jacob? What did you and Sam talk about, and what was with Paul?"

He shook his head, and laughed. "I'm the Alpha."

"The Alpha? You are?" I stopped walking, this was exciting news. I just couldn't quite figure out why Jacob didn't seem as excited as I was.

Jacob nodded. His lips pressed into a tight line as he just stared ahead of us. He turned his head to look at me and pulled a corner of his mouth up, making a pathetic smile. His eyes were as hard a stone.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be the Alpha…" He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking again.

_You what…?_ I ran ahead of him and turned back, placing my hand on his exposed chest. "Why not?"

Jacob looked into my eyes, his own softening as he spoke. "I want to live my life with you. I don't want the responsibilities that being Alpha entails. I just want to be me…"

"You are you. You've never been anyone else. You never will be anyone else." I brought my hand to the side of his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb. "Where's all this coming from?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled it off of his face. "Let's go home." Jacob held tightly to my hand, waiting for me to start walking with him.

I stared into his eyes, wishing I could understand. _What's wrong, Jacob…?_

We walked the remainder of the way home in silence. It was a heavy silence. When we walked past the Cullen's house, into the backyard, I noticed Edward was standing in one of the windows of his house, looking out at us. I made eye contact and he looked concerned. I just shook my head and he nodded knowingly, disappearing from the window.

Once inside, Jacob let go of my hand and walked into the bedroom without a word. I followed behind and when I walked into the room I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his arm on his knee, holding his head up with his hand. His other hand hung freely off of his other knee.

I sat down next to him and held his hand. We sat there for a while, both suffering for different reasons. After the longest time, he turned his head to me. "I don't want to be a monster anymore…"

"You're not a monster, Jake."

"Terry, seriously. I'm a fucking werewolf, for Christ's sake!" Jacob had never swore like that before in front of me. It was a weird thing to hear, he never seemed like the type to do that. "I'm a monster, who's sole purpose and reason for existence is to kill vampires. And I'm not even doing that. No." He shook his head. "No, I'm living in their backyard!"

"Jacob…"

"I used to be a normal kid." He stood up and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. He looked into his reflection for a long time. "Don't get me wrong, I love the feeling of freedom when I'm running as a wolf. There's really nothing like it." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply though his nose.

The more Jacob talked, the wider his range of emotions went. What started as just plain aggravation, began to elevate.

"Jacob Black, great grandson of Ephraim Black. Rightful leader of the La Push wolf pack." Jacob shook his head. "I don't want this. I never wanted it. I never wanted to be a… _freak_! I don't fucking _want_ this!" Shards of crimson stained glass flew everywhere as Jacob drove his fist straight through the mirror, out the other side.

I jumped backwards at the sound of shattering glass. I didn't know what was going on with Jacob, but it was beginning to scare me.

He turned to me instantly, his face contorting into sadness. He collapsed to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

I stood from the bed slowly, and made my way over to him. "Jacob…"

"I was forced to hold that in for too long." He dragged his hands down his face, leaving a trail of blood on one side. Jacob looked deeply into my eyes. "I'm sorry if I scared you…"

I took off my shirt and started wiping the blood from his face. "What do you mean you were forced to hold that in?"

"When we all first phased, Sam basically commanded us to get over it. 'We have a job to do, there's no time for this'. All of my resentment for what I had become was put behind a wall." When the blood was all off of his face, I took his hand, starting to pick out the pieces of glass, while he continued. "Today when he told me that he was no longer gonna be the Alpha, I was worried about what would happen when I realized my feelings about being a monster were no longer bound."

I tied my shirt around his hand to stop the bleeding, not that it would take too long to stop. "You're not a monster. You're a protector. Protector of La Push and it's people. Protector of me." I smiled.

"I don't age."

That surprised me. "What?"

"Nope. As long as I keep phasing, I will not age. But when I stop, it will catch up to me." He stood up, taking off his clothes and laid in bed.

I put my pajamas on as I wondered about what he had just told me. "Well why don't you just stop phasing then. You won't be a 'monster' anymore." I did air quotes, hoping to show him that he's not really a monster.

"It's not that easy." He rolled onto his back as I crawled in next to him, shutting the light off. "If we get too angry, it just… happens. I was pretty close to phasing a couple minutes ago."

I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Jacob… What're you going to do?"

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "What choice do I have?"


	10. Ideas

-A/N-

Hey forgot to mention last chapter that I made a Twitter account where I'll post chapter updates and other things relating to the story, and just random thoughts that pop in my head (Which may not be appropriate).

Another big thing I want to say is read "**Things I'll Never Say: The Jacob & Leah Story**" by **As Clear As Black**. It's a fantastic story. "Jacob and Leah are such an unlikely pair. Can Leah put her differences aside and finally fall in love again or will her bitterness overtake all emotion and send Jacob running in the other direction?"

I don't even like Leah but that story made me change my mind. I totally recommend you check that out.

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

10. IDEAS

**Jacob's POV**

A week had passed since I became Alpha. I didn't want to do it, but I didn't have any other choice. Someone has to.

During the week I had been out a lot, running patrols alongside some of the other pack members trying to accustom everyone to me being the leader. I wanted to be different form Sam. I wasn't just going to use the Alpha Command to get things done, I was going to try to just talk to them. And so far it was working.

On _most_ of the pack.

During the past week, the pack gained two new members. I couldn't figure out why more of us would phase. We don't need to fight vampires anymore. I didn't want anyone else to have to go through what those in the pack already do, but apparently someone thinks we need more numbers.

Collin and Brady. Kids. Younger than Seth. Interestingly enough, they _love_ being werewolves. They also love my Alpha Command, considering how often they have to hear it. They were driving me up a tree, I was losing my patience with those two.

At the end of the week, I came home from a late night patrol with Collin and Brady. I was exhausted and stressed out. I collapsed onto the bed, nearly crushing Terry in the process. I started to laugh, but I was just so tired and sore.

"Jacob, you nearly killed me! A little warning next time would be fantastic…" He shook my shoulder. "What's wrong? You're never this tired…"

I lifted my head from the pillow, feeling the strain in my neck. "An Alpha's work is never done."

Terry laughed. "Collin and Brady?"

"Collin and Brady…" I dropped my head pack into the memory foam goodness of my pillow. "They got into a fight with each other and I tried to stop them by getting in the middle of it. Those two are seriously strong. It was only after Brady rammed his head into my shoulder that I caved and commanded them to stop."

I felt Terry's hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to him. He smiled. "Do you need a massage?"

"That… is a fantastic idea…" I turned my head so I was facedown in the pillow.

Terry knelt over me and placed his hands on my sides, his thumbs pressing on either side of my spine right above my hips. His thumbs started moving in circular motions as he slowly worked his way up my back, remaining on my shoulder blades for a while. His hands continued up and started rubbing my neck. "I think I have an idea for you to help with all the stress of being Alpha."

"Hmm…? What's that?" I spoke into the pillow, hopefully loud enough for him to hear. "It's not just stress from being Alpha that upsets me. It's how much I've had to be apart from you for long periods of time, everyday."

Terry chuckled before he continued. "Well you're the main guy in charge, right?" He started using the palms of his hands, covering a bigger area than just his thumbs alone.

"Mmhmm…" _Where did you learn to massage so good…? _As Terry's hands worked their magic on my back, the marvelous sensation was working its magic getting me aroused. I smirked to myself as I realized I was too tired to even do anything about that.

"Why don't you have a… Beta… like a second in command?"

I liked where his thought process was going. "I just haven't thought about it."

"Well if you had a Beta, you could basically put him in charge and he'll do all of the things you've been doing lately. But you still call the shots. You could have him be in charge and you could stay here with me more." He started to use his knuckles, kneading deeply into my muscle.

"Ohh… That feels good…" I couldn't stop myself from moaning, that massage was exactly what I needed.

Suddenly, I could no longer feel Terry's hands on my back. He laid down on my back, his head next to mine. "What do you think of my plan?"

"Hey…! Why'd you stop the massaging?" I turned my head so our faces were mere inches from each other.

He pressed his lips to mine briefly before rolling off of me, onto his back. "I got tired."

I laughed. "_You_ got tired."

Terry balled up his fist and playfully punched me in the shoulder. The same shoulder Brady's thick head slammed in to. "Really, what did you think?"

"Ow…" I rotated my shoulder around. Terry's punch actually hurt.

"Wait, wait, wait…" He gently touched my shoulder again, smiling. "_I _hurt _you_? Physically?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah… Whatever. You're plan. It sounds… like a good idea to me."

He laughed. "Of course it does! I'm pretty much the best that I know of."

I smiled and closed my eyes, ready for sleep that I desperately needed. Odds are I'd be up in a few hours to run early morning patrols again.

Terry was quiet for a while, and I was just about asleep, but he decided to continue talking. "Who would you pick?"

"Huh…? What…?" I groggily lifted my head from the pillow. "Pick for what…?"

"For your Beta."

I figured the conversation wasn't going to be ending anytime soon, so I rolled over onto my back and turned my head to Terry. "I honestly don't know. Who do you think I should pick?"

He started to rub his chin as he thought. "Well it should be someone who is experienced, like Paul or Jared…"

"I dunno, Terry. Seth is able to get Collin and Brady to listen better than I can. I think he might be a good Beta, and he'd listen to whatever I say without having to command him." I figured Seth would just need a chance to prove himself.

"But Seth is so young. Do you think the older guys will listen to him?"

I thought about that for a moment and an interesting idea hit me. "Well I could just command them to listen to whatever Seth says, but I have a better idea. Typically in the animal kingdom, wolves in the wild fight each other for dominance. And the winner is the Alpha."

"So you want them all to fight to see who get's to be the Beta?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well no, not all of them. I'll narrow it down to two top contenders and then have them fight." I closed my eyes again, ready for bed.

It was quiet again for a while. I was totally ready to sleep when Terry spoke again. "Well, who are the two?"

I opened my eyes and stared into Terry's. "I don't know… Need sleep now… Talk more later…"

He laughed and brushed his hand across my face. "Alright, sorry. Goodnight Jacob."


	11. Meeting

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

11. MEETING

**Terry's POV**

When the sunlight broke through the shades and onto my face, I woke up. Opening my eyes, I noticed Jacob was still in bed, sleeping on his stomach. It struck me as weird because Jacob was usually out running patrols in the morning. I sat up and shook his arm. "Hey, Jacob…"

"Ung…" That was all I got in response.

I chuckled to myself. "Aren't you supposed to be out patrolling?"

He turned his head to me and groggily opened his eyes. "No… I got up earlier and I was just too tired, so I asked Seth if he'd run for me this morning."

"That was nice of him."

"Yes it was…" He closed his eyes, drifting back off to sleep.

Smiling, I got out of bed as he began to lightly snore. I figured it would be a good idea to let him sleep. I walked down the hall into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator. Jacob would like a nice breakfast cooked for him while he was in bed. I opened the door to the fridge, very grateful that Alice insisted on doing the grocery shopping for us as I wondered what I should cook for Jacob.

After pondering what he would like to eat I settled on making one of my favorite things. A variation on standard French Toast. I took out the eggs and got a loaf of bread and set them on the counter. I took out two big bowls and cracked all of the eggs in one, mixing the yolks and whites together. In the other bowl, I poured Frosted Flakes.

I took out the griddle and started dipping pieces of bread into the egg and then coating them with the Frosted Flakes, before setting them one at a time down onto the griddle. As they cooked on one side I took out a pan and put it on the stove, starting up some bacon.

When the bacon began to cook and emit a glorious aroma, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. "What do we have here?"

I smiled, turning my head to him. "Breakfast."

Jacob took a step closer to the griddle and poked at a piece of the French Toast. "Is that… Is that Frosted Flakes…?"

I nodded as I started to take the French Toast off of the griddle, placing most of the slices on Jacob's plate, saving two for myself.

"Interesting…" He took his plate smelling at as he walked to the table. "Smells good."

"It is." I took my plate and set it on the table and walked over to the bacon, placing that too on the table.

Jacob grabbed several strips of bacon, shoving them into his mouth. Followed by forkful of French Toast. "Oh God…" His 'slow' eating pace suddenly quickened, with forkful after forkful of food being shoved down his throat.

I laughed as we both eat the meal.

When Jacob had all but licked his plate clean, he looked at me. "That was good. You should cook more often."

I laughed. "Yeah, since you took Sam's place, I'll take Emily's and cook for everyone!" I placed my silverware down on my plate, thinking. "You know Jake, you should get this whole Beta thing over with."

"That's true."

"Have you decided on who you're going to pick to have fight?" I got up, clearing the table.

"I don't know. I guess I should talk to the pack about it…" Jacob was quiet for a minute and then smiled. "I'll invite them over here and you can cook for us all!"

I placed the dishes in the sink. "Yeah… Screw that. It's enough cooking for one werewolf, let alone ten. If you invite them over, I'm ordering pizza."

Jacob laughed. "Alright, I'm gonna hop in the shower… Wanna join me?" He smiled devilishly.

I thought about whether or not I was going to go with him and the longer I took to decide, the more Jacob's dropping his shorts. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

He laughed. "Not yet you're not."

I looked at him and he just smirked. I walked over to him, throwing my arms around his chest as he lifted me up, walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

After our shower escapades, Jacob and I were getting dressed. "No, no! Terry, you gotta wear just the shorts again. Show your pack spirit!"

I took off the shirt I had just put on, leaving me in a pair of khaki shorts. "You're not a sports team, Jacob. Don't call it team spirit."

"I didn't. I said pack spirit." He walked over to me, pressing my up against the wall. "You look hot…" He placed his warm hand on my pack tattoo on my chest.

"Yeah, because you're pressing your hot body all up on me." I tried to push him off of me.

He laughed. "Ok, first, I didn't mean your temperature. And second, thanks for the compliment." Jacob backed up and walked over to the door. "I'll go get the pack."

"Alright. I'll… order the pizzas." I walked over to the phone.

"Good idea." He smiled as he walked outside.

As I ordered the pizzas, I heard Jacob howl. _You know, you could just call them…_

Not but a few minutes later, the front door was swung wide open as eight of the ten pack members came inside. Leah and Sam were missing. Sam was probably with Emily, I made a mental note to ask why Leah wasn't there.

"Hey, Terry. Showing your pack spirit, huh?" Seth came over and sat next to me on the couch.

I looked over at Jacob, who had a face that basically said 'See? I told you.'. "Yeah. All about the pack spirit."

Paul sat on the other side of me and leaned back, putting his arm on the back of the couch. "You're so scrawny."

I ignored Paul and asked a question instead. "Where's Leah?"

Jared, who was on the arm of the couch, turned to me. "Therapy."

It was good that she was getting help. I just hoped she wouldn't need therapy anymore sometime soon. I really did wish the best for her.

Jacob stood in the middle of the room. "Alright guys. I bet you all are wondering why you're here."

Paul spoke with the most serious face I have ever seen. "Group orgy." Everyone turned to Paul with the same expression. He just shrugged. "You were thinking it."

Jacob shook his head. "You need to get laid."

Paul stuck his middle finger up at him.

"I asked you all here because I've decided to make one of you my Beta. A second in command, if you will." Jacob looked around the room, staring into each other the pack members faces.

"Who's it gonna be?" Embry asked.

"I've narrowed my selection down to two of you. And to make sure no one questions why the person who I select is Beta, the two of you are going to fight and the winner will be the Beta." Jacob smiled as the pack got excited.

Paul stood up. "Who are the two?"

Jacob smirked. Before he could answer, he turned his head to the door. "Someone's coming."

I listened and didn't hear anything, but lo and behold after a few seconds there was a knock at the door.

Jacob crossed the room and opened it. "Rachel? What are you doing here?" He smiled and hugged his sister.

As Jacob moved aside, she stepped in. "I said we'd be hanging out at some point, remember? Oh! Am I interrupting… something…?" Rachel looked at all of the guys in the living room.

"No. Just hanging out with the guys." Jacob stepped out from behind her and looked at us. When his eyes locked on to something, his jaw immediately dropped.

I followed his gaze and he was looking at Paul. I gasped when I saw Paul's expression. It was an expression I saw once before when I first met Jacob. The expression Jacob made when he imprinted on me. I looked at Rachel who had her hands over her heart. She took a slow, tentative step forwards.

Jacob slapped his hand to his face. "Oh crap…"


	12. Explanations

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

12. EXPLANATIONS

**Terry's POV**

You know, when Jacob recognized what had just happened between Paul and his sister, Rachel, I thought he was going to lose it and kill him. Jacob's face turned really red and a vein bugled on his forehead. It was actually funny to look at.

He then exhaled loudly and returned to his normal color. Jacob swallowed hard and then pursed his lips, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Paul… Care to explain to Rachel what just happened and… everything else?"

Paul never looked away from Rachel, he just smiled and nodded his head. I'd be lying if I said seeing Paul like this didn't scare me. It was just weird. He pushed me down the couch, closer to Seth and patted the spot where I was for Rachel to sit down. She looked hesitant at first, but when she looked back into Paul's eyes she complied.

I wondered if I was like that. I watched Rachel closely as Paul explained everything about the tribe and imprinting to her. It was really interesting to watch another person be on the receiving end of this conversation.

When he finished, he just stared deeply into Rachel's eyes, smiling. She looked around the room, making eye contact with all of the pack mates. "So… You're all werewolves?"

"Everyone but Terry here." Jared put me in a head lock and gave me a noogie.

I tried to squirm free. "Ah! Jared! Stop it!"

"That's enough…" Jacob spoke quietly from across the room. He was just looking out the window. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was brooding. Looks like some of Edward rubbed off on him. I smiled to myself.

Jared released me and I rubbed the top of my head with my hand, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and Rachel tilted her head at me. "But he has the same tattoo as you guys. And he's dressed the same."

"The imprints usually get the pack tattoo somewhere on their body to show they belong in the pack." Jacob turned around and cracked a little smile. "I just like it when he dresses that way."

"So, he's your imprint?" Rachel asked, turning to face Jacob.

Jacob looked into my eyes. "Yes he is."

"So, were you gay before Jacob imprinted on you?" I heard Rachel's voice, but I was too intoxicated by the stare Jacob was giving me. I guess that answered the question I had earlier.

The room was silent for a while before Jared elbowed me in the ribs. I shook my head and looked at Rachel. "I'm sorry, what?"

She smiled. "Were you into men before you met my brother?"

I shook my head, turning back to face Jacob. "No. Love like this transcends the normal precedents of relationships. I don't think there is a term for what Jacob and I are. We're not gay, but we love each other."

Jacob smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. Then he laughed just a little and looked down at the ground. "Yeah… That's exactly right."

The discussion went on for a little while longer before the pizza guy rang the door bell. Poor man, I don't think he'd ever experienced anything like a bunch of half naked guys rushing for the boxes he was holding.

After all of the pizza was devoured, Jared started stretching. "Alright, Jacob. Enough with the suspense. Who's fighting who?"

I saw a gleam in Jacob's eye. "Oh yes… I nearly forgot." He pointed at two people. "Seth. Paul. Outside."

Seth's eyes widened. "Really? I have a chance to be Beta?"

Jacob nodded.

Paul looked between Jacob and Rachel, torn. Rachel leaned over to me and whispered. "What's wrong with him?"

I chuckled. "He doesn't want to leave you, but he wants to fight with Seth really badly. He wants your permission to go."

"But he doesn't need my permission…"

I shrugged. "This is something you're going to have to get used to."

Rachel furrowed in confusion before she turned back to Paul. "Go. Make me proud."

Paul's eyes lit up. I had never seen an emotion like that come from Paul. I never thought he was capable of emotions other than sarcastic and angry. He nodded., smiling. "For you." He stood up started walking over towards the door.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Look who's whipped now!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. Paul spun on his heel, looking at me with the fiercest expression I had ever seen. The rest of the pack laughed. Jacob smiled and grabbed Paul's arm. "Come on, killer. Outside."

The rest of the pack all crammed through the door, followed by me and Rachel. I touched her arm. "You might not want to watch this… It can be pretty frightening." I quickly revisited in my mind the times that I saw scary wolves.

"What do you mean?" She turned to me, again confused.

"They're going to fight. As wolves." Her eyes grew large as we continued outside.

When we got where the pack had assembled, something caught my eye. The Cullen's were walking towards us. Emmett was cracking his knuckles like he wanted to participate. Edward had an amused smile on his face, he obviously knew what was going to happen and told his family. Carlisle held on to Esme, who looked worried, her motherly side showing. Rosalie was… I'll give you three guesses. Alice and Jasper both looked like they were ready for an entertaining show. Bella was the only one missing. Edward walked over to where I was standing with Rachel. "Bella is with Charlie today."

I looked at Rachel who was almost paralyzed with fear. She had just learned the truth about the Cullen's and I guess to normal people vampires seem like something to be afraid of. I smiled at her. "Trust me Rachel, they're good guys."

In an instant, her fearful exterior melted away into one of pure calmness. I looked over at Jasper who was staring at her. _I guess that does have its uses…_

"Alright, Seth. Are you ready?" Paul smirked at the younger boy. From just looks, it seemed like Paul was going to win. He was bigger and older than Seth.

Seth smiled up at him. "I was born ready." There was something about Seth, a hidden spunk that might put him on top.


	13. Fight

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

13. FIGHT

"Alright, here's the deal." Jacob stepped in between Paul and Seth. "You two will fight until one of you gives up, or passes out."

"Can we fight now? We get the rules." Paul starting walking back and forth, keeping his eyes on Seth, who just stood there smiling.

Jacob walked out of in between them and raised a hand up. "Go ahead." He walked over to where Rachel, Edward, and I were standing. "This should be good."

Paul snarled as his body shook and erupted into a huge dark silver wolf. His heavy paws hit the earth with a thud. He bared his teeth, beckoning Seth to make a move. I looked up at Rachel who's eyes were open wide. It was her first time seeing a werewolf phase, it is a bizarre thing.

Seth ran at Paul, still human, and Paul crouched ready to attack. As Seth neared him, Paul lunged. Seth pressed his hands down onto Paul's head, launching himself up and over him, as Paul was forced onto the ground. With a well executed flip and sudden tearing of clothes, Seth landed on the ground, a smaller sandy-colored wolf.

"Oh man! That was awesome!" Quil and Embry were both nearly clutching each other out of excitement.

Paul lifted himself up off of the ground, growling. He couched low to the ground, again springing forwards at Seth. Seth, too, lunged at Paul, their bodies colliding in mid air. Snapping jaws and thrashing claws were all around as they both viciously attacked each other.

Paul used his larger body to ram into Seth, knocking him down onto his back. The silver wolf stood over him, snarling. With a swift kick of the hind legs, Paul was sent soaring through the air landing with a thud near Emmett. He picked himself up and let out an angry roar.

"They're going easy on each other…" Jacob scratched his chin, as a smile slowly spread across his face. "Hey guys! I forgot to mention…"

Both Seth and Paul turned their heads to look at their Alpha.

"The loser has to do the winner's patrols for a week as well as mine!" Jacob crossed his arms in front of him. "If that doesn't get them going, nothing will."

When Seth turned his head back to face Paul, the silver wolf had already lunged at him. By the time he knew what had happened, Paul's claws were already slashed down Seth's side. He let out a wail as the pain hit him.

Seth quickly recovered from the momentary instance of pain, as he slammed his head hard into Paul's ribs. It looked like Seth was trying to tip him over, but Paul had dug his claws into the ground, holding himself in place. Seth pulled his head back, ready to ram into him again, but Paul had quickly moved out of the way, leaving Seth with his back turned.

_Come on Seth, you've got this…_

Paul opened his enormous mouth, in an attempt to bite Seth, but Seth had lowered his front half down freeing his powerful back legs and kicked Paul in the face. The big silver wolf recoiled with his eyes squeezed shut in pain, swinging his claws madly, hoping to get a lucky shot.

Unluckily for Seth, he did. Paul's massive paw smacked Seth clean across the head. He stumbled around a little bit before collapsing to the ground. Paul opened his eyes to see what he had done, and happily trotted over to him, standing victoriously over his opponent.

_Oh no, Seth… _I'll admit, I was rooting for Seth. I thought he would've been able to take Paul, being smaller and more agile. But I can't always be right.

"Well, it looks like we have a winner." Jacob walked over to the two wolves.

I was looking at Seth when I noticed his eyes suddenly snap open. If I had blinked, I would've missed what happened next. Seth spun his body around, knocking Paul off of his feet. As Paul's body started to fall over, Seth forcefully stood up, bashing his head into Paul's.

The big silver wolf's body fell limp to the ground. In an instant, Paul had reverted to his human form, unconscious, laying naked in the middle of the Cullen's backyard.

Jacob, who had jumped out of the way, walked over to Seth again. "It… looks like we have a winner… Seth… congratulations, my Beta."

Emmett and the rest of the wolf pack erupted into applause, hooting and hollering at the spectacle that they just witnessed. I looked at Rachel. She looked concerned. I found that to be funny, she just met Paul but she already cared enough for his safety.

Edward chuckled. "That's the same trick he used against Riley…"

I turned to Edward. "Who's Riley?"

"One of the newborn vampires in Victoria's army. She and Riley had found where Bella and I were hiding and they attacked. Luckily, Seth was there to help me fight them off. But, yeah, that was the same trick he used on Riley. Faking an injury." Edward looked impressed at Seth's fighting ability.

You'd have to be an idiot not to see how talented Seth really was. I turned back to talk to Rachel, but she was no longer next to me. I looked around and saw she was kneeling my Paul. Her hand was on his forehead, she was trying to wake him up.

Jacob walked out of our house with a freshly clothed Seth. Jacob's arm was around Seth's shoulders and they were talking about something, but they both had huge smiles. Jacob was right, Seth could hold his own. He would make a good Beta.

When Jacob noticed Rachel kneeling by Paul, he walked away from Seth and lifted Paul up. "I'll take care of him."

He walked back into our house, followed by Rachel calling out to him. "Let me take care of him!"

"Ugh… Well at least let me put some clothes on him first! … Rachel! Don't touch him there!-What are you doing?" Jacob started freaking out at whatever it was Rachel was doing to 'take care of' Paul.

"Ow!" Paul yelped in pain.

"Jacob! Don't hit him! He didn't even do anything!"

"Don't make me turn the hose on you two! If I go outside, am I going to be able to come back in without the fear of being an uncle?"

Everyone outside of the house was laughing at the events taking place inside. Quil turned to Embry. "I bet Jacob regrets telling Paul he needed to get laid now, huh?"

"Paul, I command you take your hand off of my sister!" Jacob roared in frustration. "I hate not being able to command anything between the imprint and imprinter! AGH!"

Muffled laughter came from inside the house. Followed by Rachel yelling. "Jacob! Stop smothering him!"

"Paul! Go run patrols! That's an order!"

Paul stepped out of the house, shoulders slumped, head hanging low. "Stupid Alpha… stupid patrols…"

Rachel quickly ran out behind him and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Hurry back…" Paul's face lit up as he turned back to face her.

"God damn it!" Jacob bellowed from inside the house as items of furniture started to be thrown out the door, directly at Paul.


	14. Gift

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

14. GIFT

I woke up the next morning to see Jacob sitting at the end of the bed, holding his head in his hands. The same position he was in last night. "Jacob… You wanted a Beta so you could rest and take it easy. Were you sitting there the entire night?"

Jacob took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Yes."

I crawled over to him and sat behind him, wrapping my arms around him. I started kissing his back. "I know what'll help clear your head."

He laughed. "Yeah, that probably would… Son of a bitch!" Jacob stood up quickly, making me fall off of the bed. "Paul and Rachel are probably doing it right now!"

Rubbing my head, I stood up and walked over to Jacob, taking his hands in my own. "Jacob… They've known each other for a day. Do you really think they're already at that level of a relationship?"

"You remember what Jared said. When he imprinted on Kim they had done it by day two. This is day two!"

I shook my head. "I know you're really protective, but if you're going to continue to act like this, I'm going to see if Edward wants to hang out."

Just then, the door to the bedroom swung open. "Someone looking for me?"

Jacob sighed and tilted his head back. "Why don't you ever knock?"

Edward chuckled. "Alright." He took a few steps back and closed the door.

Jacob looked at me with an expression that said 'please tell me he isn't doing what I think he's doing'. And then there was a knock at the door. I just laughed and shook my head. The way Edward had been acting recently was so unlike the Edward Bella used to tell me about. Jacob really rubbed off on him.

Jacob walked over to the door and opened it. "Please go away." He swung the door trying to close it.

Before the door could close, Edward had stuck his foot out, stopping it. "Then I guess you guys don't want your wedding gift."

Jacob walked away from the door, defeated, and sat down on the bed. "Alright. Come in."

Edward opened the door and smiled his crooked smile. "That's more like it. Terry, would you mind sitting with Jacob, please?"

Completely interested in what Edward was planning on giving us, I obeyed his wishes and sat next to Jacob.

"Aren't wedding gifts supposed to be given like… at the wedding?" Jacob questioned.

Ignoring Jacob, Edward started. "You remember I was going to come up with a honeymoon idea for you two, right?" Without waiting for either of us to answer, he continued. "My gift to you is two weeks in a place I guarantee you both will love."

"Where is it?" I leaned forwards, engaging in the conversation.

The same crooked smile crossed his lips. "If I told you, it wouldn't be very much fun, now would it?"

Jacob laughed. "So you want to send Terry and me to a location that only you know of?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, but me and Terry will work something out." Jacob looked like he was back to normal again. If Edward had just come in here to 'fix' Jacob, then mission accomplished.

"You just need to trust me. Why would I ruin my friends' honeymoon? What kind of person would I be?" He looked serious. "I promise you, you both will love it more than anything. It fits both of you so well."

Jacob eyed Edward for a few seconds before turning to me. "What do you think?"

I looked between my love and Edward a few times. "Has Edward ever steered us wrong before? I say we take him up on this."

"Alright." Jacob looked back at Edward. "We accept your mystery honeymoon."

"Fantastic."

Jacob stood up and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. From where I was sitting you could really tell the difference in height between the two of them. "I swear if it's a trip to the dog pound, I will kill you." He smiled.

"The dog pound! That would've been hysterical!" Edward laughed and then his eyes narrowed. "What did I tell you about thinking that when I'm near you?"

A slow smile crossed Jacob's lips. "Maybe you shouldn't be near me now then…"

Edward shook his head quickly. "I'll uhh… bye Terry." With that, Edward disappeared.

I wondered what Jacob was thinking that could make Edward use his vampire speed to get away from him. I wondered that, until Jacob closed the door and leaned against it smiling seductively at me.

"Are you still offering to clear my head?" He walked slowly over to me, pushing me onto my back.

"Looks like I don't have a choice, do I?" I smiled.

He pressed his lips to mine, as his hands started tailing up and down my body. "No. You don't."


	15. Top

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

15. TOP

When I finally crawled into bed after a horrendously long day with Alice, Jacob immediately opened his arms for me to lay with him. As my head touched down on his chest, he spoke. "So, how was your day?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ugh… Don't even get me started…" I didn't want to relive the events of the day, but I had a strong feeling Jacob was going to press the issue.

His chest rumbled with his booming laughter. "Oh come on. It couldn't have been that bad."

I propped myself up on my elbow so I could look into his moon-lit eyes. "You spent the entire day with Edward and Seth, while I was going over _everything_ with Alice for the wedding. Everything."

"Seth and Edward can be really tiring."

"Don't make me smack you." I laid my head back down.

Jacob laughed again. "You'll just end up breaking your hand, remember Seth?"

He didn't need to remind me. Of course I remembered when I punched Seth in the face for not telling where Jacob was meeting Leah. That was the beginning of the most difficult time of my life. How could I forget? "Yeah, yeah."

Jacob placed his hand on the side of my face and began to stroke my cheek with his thumb. Jacob was such a caring, sensitive person. How did I ever get so lucky?

"So, tomorrow's the big day." I couldn't help but smile. It was the day before my wedding to the best person I could ever ask for.

"Yeah… It is, isn't it?" Jacob paused for a minute. "I can't believe Alice isn't going to let me see you at all tomorrow until the ceremony."

I sat up again. "You know what I can't believe? That Alice thinks I'm the bride in this situation. I mean I shouldn't be allowed to see you, not the other way around."

Jacob laughed a hearty laugh. "Ok, two problems there. One, neither of us are going to be able to see the other anyway, so it really doesn't matter who's the bride. And two," He looked me in the eye, "out of the two of us, given who does what in our _relationship_," It was fairly obvious how sexually he intended that, "you're really going to argue the fact that you'd be the chick?"

"That… has nothing to do with this! I mean come on! You do everything I ask you to do and even things I don't ask you to do-oh my God, I am the woman…" I hung my head low in defeat.

Jacob burst out laughing.

"Hey! Shut up!" I pushed him as hard as I could manage. He just rolled over and continued laughing clutching his sides. "It's not that funny!"

"Ok, ok… I'll stop laughing." Jacob turned over onto his back again and opened his arms for me to lay with him.

"No. I'm not laying with you."

He placed his hands behind his head. "Fine. Pout then."

"I am not pouting!"

He turned his head to me and raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"Ok fine, maybe I am pouting." I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's just because I could so be the man in this relationship."

Jacob tilted his head to the side, his eyes thoughtful.

I was intrigued as to his thoughts. "What?"

"That… is a _very_ interesting idea…" He moved one hand out from behind his head and began stroking his chin.

I was lost at this point. "What is?"

He blinked a few times before smiling at me. "Letting you be the man."

"What does that entail… exactly…?" I laid down next to him, on my side. The conversation had become much more interesting.

"What do you think it entails? You'd be the man. We'd try having sex the other way for a change."

My jaw dropped. "I'd be the one pitching? You want to catch?"

He laughed. "In such simple terms, yeah we could give it a shot. See if you can handle being the man for a change."

"I don't know… You're just so masculine. It'd be weird to 'dominate' you like that." I tried to imagine it, but I couldn't.

"Well, let's give it a try."

"When?"

Jacob pursed his lips. "During our mystery honeymoon." He opened his arms for me again.

"Alright, I guess we could give it a shot." I still couldn't wrap my brain around the idea. It seemed to unrealistic. I laid my head down on his chest and closed my eyes. There was a big day only a few hours away, and I needed to sleep.

Just as sleep was about to overtake me, Jacob had other plans. "Wait!"

I nearly jumped off of the bed. "What? What? What's wrong?"

"You never gave me an answer."

I nodded slowly. "Yes I did. I said we'd give it a shot, remember? It just happened."

"No, no, no. Not that. You never gave me an answer to who would top between me and Edward."

I sighed. "Really? You're still hung up on that?"

"Yes!" Jacob threw his head back. "I would totally be the top, right?"

"Why does it matter?" I never understood his obsession with this particular topic.

"Because it just does!"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you who I think." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"

I smirked. "Because it tortures you."

Jacob laughed. "Alright. Fine. Two can play at that game." He laid back down.

If this situation was the game, he totally had me. "What are you going to do?"

He smirked. "You'll just have to wait for our honeymoon."

-A/N-  
I just wanted to let you guys know that there is a plot I have planned. I just need to get through the wedding first. :3


	16. Wed

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

16. WED

"Jacob. Terry. It's time to wake up." I knew that sing-song voice. And I knew what today entailed for me.

Begrudgingly, I sat up off of Jacob and he placed his arms behind his head and smirked at me. "What are you so smiley about?"

Jacob laughed. "Have fun."

"We will." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. She dragged me across the lawn, into her house, up the stairs, and into her room. "It's your wedding day, that's what he's so smiley about!"

Today's the wedding day. I should be excited, but while Jacob gets to get ready with Seth and Edward (our best men), I have to be done up by Alice.

"Here, put this on." She handed me the garment bag that held my tuxedo.

"Can't I shower first?"

She laughed her musical laugh. "Oh, of course! I'll let you do that." She smiled and left the room.

I stood up, hanging the bag in Alice's closet, and headed out of her room looking for a bathroom. As I exited the doorframe, Bella came around the corner and I walked into her, knocking her to the ground. "Bella! I'm sorry." I held my hand out for her.

"No, it's fine. You know me, the klutz." She reached up and took my hand as I pulled her up. "So, today's your big day, huh?"

I smiled. "I guess so. Seems just like yesterday you and Edward were getting married."

"And you and Jacob were getting together."

I thought back to her wedding and how important it was for the relationship between Jacob and I. "Yeah. Funny how that works, isn't it?"

"I wonder if Jacob and the pack are planning another dance this time." Bella laughed.

"It would have to be a pretty good one to beat the other."

"Bella! Let him get ready! We have a lot to do today!" Alice called form downstairs.

I sighed and tilted my head backwards. "My babysitter is making me get ready now, I'll talk to you later."

Bella smiled as I walked past her. "See you at the wedding."

* * *

It was a perfectly overcast day for a beach wedding. Jacob's idea.

I looked down the aisle to see all of my friends and family sitting on the left side, and Jacob's friends and family on the right. I stood there in my black tuxedo with a black fedora, also Jacob's idea, as everyone turned to face me.

Normally the bride's father walks the bride down the aisle, but we're doing things a little different. I'm walking myself down. I looked straight down the aisle and saw Billy sitting in his wheelchair, being the tribal council leader, he was going to marry Jacob and I.

To the left at the end of the aisle, stood Edward, my best man. Edward took care of Jacob for me when I had to leave and I couldn't have asked for a better best man than him. He also wore a black tuxedo, but he didn't have the cool hat.

On the right of the aisle stood two large figures. One was Seth and one was my soon-to-be-husband. I looked at Seth first. Jacob and Seth had always been close, it was no wonder he chose him to be his best man. Seth wore a white tuxedo.

As I got to the end of the aisle, I looked up at Jacob. He smiled, but tears were dripping from his eyes. I smirked at him. "Oh come on now, quit being a baby. You're gonna get water spots on you tux." Jacob also wore a white tuxedo, matched with a white fedora.

The black and white motif was Alice's idea. She went on for a while about how it was symbolic of the yin-yang and all that. I was just glad that she chose Jacob to wear the white. He looked pretty good.

Jacob laughed. "Alright, alright. Are you ready?"

I nodded and we four turned to face Billy. Billy smiled as he looked up at his son. He and Jacob had a silent exchange for a few minutes before he started talking. "We have all gathered here today…"

As Billy went on, I looked up at Jacob again. He had his head down, his eyes squeezed shut. No matter how hard he tried to keep them from falling, a few tears fell. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

Jacob turned his head just a little bit, enough for our eyes to meet and he nodded his head in gratitude as he squeezed my hand.

I wondered what was going through his mind.

"The rings please." Billy motioned to Edward and Seth. They both reached into their pockets and pulled out a ring. Edward handed me one, while Seth handed the other to Jacob. They were simple rings. Two platinum bands.

Jacob took my left hand in his and looked into my eyes as he slowly slid the ring onto my finger. "Terry. I promise to love you and care for you as long as I live. I want you to know that no matter the flaws you may think you have, you are the most perfect person in the world to me. With this ring, I thee wed."

It was my turn. I took Jacob's left hand in mine, looking deeply into his eyes, I slid the ring onto his finger. "Jacob. I have never met another person in my life that has ever touched my heart the way you have. I love you now, forever, and always." He smiled when I used 'his' phrase. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you-" Before Billy could finish, Jacob took of his hat, handing it to Seth as he stepped forwards, pressing his lips to mine. He leaned me backwards as his hand gently touched the side of my face. "Yeah, go ahead. Kiss." I was surprised I heard Billy given the intensity of the kiss Jacob and I were sharing. "Ok, that's enough." Billy tapped Jacob on the shoulder and he stood tall again, taking his hat back from Seth.

Jacob smiled to me as we turned to face the crowd of people. "I love you." A big quilt-like blanket was wrapped around mine and Jacob's shoulders. Jacob had explained that this was a tradition in his tribe, demonstrating our unity.

I looked at the blanket. It was covered in the most ornate designs, and in the middle was a picture of a wolf howling. I thought about just how symbolic this blanket was.

-A/N-  
A link to a picture of the rings is on my profile.


	17. Sexy

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

17. SEXY

The wedding was over and everyone moved on to the reception. The reception was on the beach as well. There were tables set in the sand, a dance floor was laid out, a DJ even agreed to work out on the beach. Who knows the monetary denomination required for that. Imagine the damage done to his speakers and things from the sand and salty beach air.

That wasn't what was important. Everyone had just finished dinner and we were all about to get the dancing underway when Seth and Jacob started arguing.

"Why not? I want to!" Seth stood up out of his chair and moved closer to Jacob.

"Because. We decided that the best men weren't going to toast the marriage because it would be unfair to have Edward toast about Terry when he barely knows him." Jacob was arguing, but he wore the biggest smile on his face.

I touched Jacob's arm. "Jake. Let him do it. There's no law saying he can't toast if he wants to."

Jacob nodded to me. "Alright, Seth. Go ahead."

"Sweet." Seth grabbed his glass of champagne and turned to the tables of guests. "I'd like to propose a toast. Now Jacob here, my best friend, used to be hung up on Bella for the longest time. And when I say 'hung up' I mean _hung up_. He kept complaining to himself, constantly. 'I wish Bella would call…' 'I wish Bella _wouldn't_ call…' 'Maybe I should call Bella…' 'Maybe I should call Bella and hang up…'."

Most people that knew about Jacob's obsession with Bella started laughing, the wolf pack especially. Jacob's face turned red. "All right, you can shut up now…"

Seth just laughed. "Aww Jake, don't be a sour-puss. I'm making a point. Now when Bella had ultimately decided Edward over Jacob, I didn't think Jacob was going to make it. He was miserable. And then, Terry came into the picture." He turned to me. "Terry is the reason that Jacob has that big, dumb smile permanently fixed onto his face."

I looked at Jacob, who's face immediately turned serious.

Seth laughed. "Ok, well _almost_ permanently… Terry saved Jacob from himself, he saved my best friend. And for that I am eternally grateful. To Terry and Jacob!" Seth raised his glass and everyone drank.

I thought about what Seth said. _I guess I did save Jacob didn't I? _

Seth sat back down at the table. "There, was that so bad?"

Jacob turned to him. "Remind me never to let you speak again." Seth stuck his tongue out at him. "Hey, watch it. Terry, I'll be right back. Ok?" He smiled at me and put his hat on, leaving the table.

"Ok. So, Seth. That was a really nice toast. Do you really think I saved Jacob?" I had to know exactly how he felt.

Seth nodded. "Of course. He would've been lost without you."

I sat there taking it all in. _I guess I really am a big influence on his life. _Of course I was. I was his imprint. "I'm gonna go get a drink, I'll be back." I stood up and started across the beach.

"I'm to sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me." Jacob's voice came through the speaker's followed by a beat.

I turned to see where he was. He was in the middle of the dance floor, with a headset microphone, smiling hugely at me.

**Jacob's POV**

I'm to Sexy by Right Said Fred. I had been practicing this one for a while. Saving it for some time to dance for Terry. What better time than in front of a bunch of people?

I started to feel the beat and let my body do the rest. "I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…" I unbuttoned my shirt throwing it to the ground, revealing my bare torso.

I got some wolf whistle from the crowd. Probably _Terry's side of the family…_ _Everyone else has seen me shirtless thousands of times._

"I'm too sexy for my hat," I threw my hat off into the crowd of people. "Too sexy for my hat, whatcha think about that? I'm a model, you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk." I strutted my stuff as if I was really on a catwalk, my eyes glued on Terry's, who's face was a nice shade of red. "Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah. I shake my little tush on the catwalk." I turned and shook my behind for the crowd, again to some whistling.

I finished dancing and singing the song, much to Terry's embarrassment. If only he knew I wasn't done yet. Everyone clapped and laughed when the song ended, but I wasn't leaving the dance floor. I had one more song to go. When the beat of Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake started playing, everyone erupted into laughter. I felt the music and started dancing again. "I'm bringing sexy back." I pointed to Edward. "Them other boys don't know how to act. Girl, let me make up for the things you lack. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."

I turned back to Terry, who was hiding his face in his hands. _Oh come on now…_

I moved my finger waving him over to me, sexually. "Dirty babe, you see these shackles, baby I'm your slave…" I held my wrists together, as if I was handcuffed. I smiled wildly when I saw Terry was slowly making his way over to me. "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way…"

Terry got to the dance floor and just stood there awkwardly.

I waved him over again, changing the lyrics to better suit our relationship. "Come here, boy. Come to the back. V.I.P. Drinks on me. Let me see what your working with." _Come on Terry, give me something to work with here… _"Look at those hips. You make me smile. Come here, child."

I waved one more time and he walked up to me. "Ok, I'm here."

I covered the microphone with my hand "I see that. Dance with me."

"I don't know how-"

"Just move." I moved my hand away and I spun him around, starting to grind against him. "Get your sexy on."

Reluctantly at first, he started to move with me, pressing himself onto me as he just let go of his cares about what people thought.

"Get your sexy on."

By the time the song was over, Terry and I were both shirtless, sweaty and I knew at least I was dying to have sex with him right then and there. I kind of forgot we were in front of a bunch of people. Slowly, we both turned to face them all. They all stared at us. Terry laughed. "What? You've never seen people dance before?"

Eventually people started to laugh and just accept it for what it was. Two guys in love, dancing. Yeah, it was sexual. But it's not like we were doing it on the dance floor.

Terry and I made our way to our seats, both with our shirts back on. When we sat down, he pulled my head close to him and whispered in my ear. "That's the last time we dance like that in public. I almost lost it and asked you to do me right then and there."

I just laughed.


	18. Black

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

18. BLACK

**Terry's POV**

"Man, we certainly did bring sexy back." Jacob laughed.

"Oh yeah, you did." Seth smiled shaking his head.

I turned to Jacob. "But Jake, my sexy never left."

Jacob looked at me for a few seconds before he and Seth started laughing. "Of course, Terry. You're sexy has been here the whole time."

I smiled looking into Jacob's eyes that twinkled with delight. I was so glad I could bring him so much happiness, because he needed it.

He touched his hand to the side of my face and pressed his lips to mine. "I'll be right back."

Last time he said that, we ended up dancing half-naked in front of everyone. I called over to him as he walked away. "This isn't going to be another dance is it?"

Jacob turned his head to me and smiled. He walked over to Edward and said something to him. It was too low for me to hear but apparently Seth heard it, because he started smiling wildly.

"Seth, what's he-"

"Don't ask Seth!" Jacob yelled from over by the DJ. As Jacob talked to the DJ, the fact this this was going to be another dance became highly apparent. The DJ nodded his head and walked over to a rather large object covered by a black tarp. He grabbed the tarp and removed it revealing a black, grand piano. A grand piano on the beach.

On Jacob's was back to me, he passed by Edward and motioned to the piano. Edward smiled and headed towards it. When Jacob got to me, he held out his hand. I looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Dance with me?" He smiled.

"We are not dirty dancing in front of everyone again."

"Did I ask that? Trust me, you'll love this." He stared deeply into my eyes. There is no arguing with him.

I reached up and he took my hand in his. We walked to the dance floor hand-in-hand, as Edward started to play the piano. I recognized the tune as Every Time We Touch by Cascada.

We reached the center of the dance floor just in time for the lyrics to start. And Jacob was the one singing. "I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me." He pulled me close to him, his hands on my waist as we slowly started to dance. "I still feel your touch in my dream. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why without you it's hard to survive."

I didn't know which was more beautiful, Jacob singing or Edward's piano playing. I just stared into his eyes as I was brought back to the first time we dance like this.

"'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart be fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch I feel the static, and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go. Want you in my life."

I knew the next verse. I also knew it fit my side of the relationship better than his. So I smiled and started to sing. "Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. Oh the good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall." The lyrics were so true. Jacob and I had been through so much together.

Jacob smiled and I saw his eyes were getting moist.

"'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart be fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side." Just as I started to sing the next line, Jacob sang it with me.

"'Cause every time we touch I feel the static, and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go. Want you in my life."

Jacob touched the side of my face and I was stunned by the wavering in his voice as he quietly sang. "Every time we touch I get this feeling… Every time we kiss…" He pressed his lips to mine and Edward continued to play.

When the song came to a close, Jacob and I looked at each other for a few seconds. I put my hand on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you." He never stopped smiling, even as a lone tear escaped his eyes.

I reached up and wiped it away. "I've been yours for the longest time, Jacob. Why is this so significant for you?"

He laughed. "Because now… it's official, Terry Black."

The DJ's voice came over the speaker. "While we are still in this sentimental area, I'd like to have the Mother/Son dance now."

Jacob smile lessened. I saw the pain in his eyes. His mother was dead. "Jake… I want you to have this dance with my mom."

"What?"

"Go. Go dance with my mom." I pushed him over to the edge of the dance floor and he walked over to my mom who happily took his hand.

I sat down farthest away from everyone and just sat there, holding my head in my hands. I felt so bad for Jacob to have lost his mother. I just knew he was dying to be with her. "I love your son, Mrs. Black." I was never one to believe in the afterlife, but I just felt I should talk to her. "He's become quite a man. You'd be so proud. I'm going to take care of him, don't you worry." I looked up to the sky. "Ok …Mom?"

I remained staring up at the sky until Jacob touched my shoulder. "Go dance with your mom."

"Are you… going to be ok?"

He nodded as he sat down.

I walked over to my mom and we made our way to the dance floor. "You've got a good man there, Terry."

"What do you mean?"

She laughed. "You think Jacob and I just danced here without saying anything? The boy wouldn't shut up about how much he loves you. You guys are going to be so happy together."

I hugged her close to me. "Thanks, Mom."


	19. Flying

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

19. FLYING

"I can't believe Edward just put us on this plane without telling us where he's sending us!" Jacob anxiously looked out the window to his left as the plane taxied onto the runway.

"He wants it to be a surprise. Give him a break, he knows what he's doing, I'm sure."

He turned to me. "He even had Alice pack our clothes so we wouldn't be able to guess by what we were going to have to wear!" Jacob's hands tightened on his armrest as the plane took off.

I watched as nervousness overtook his facial features. A smile crossed my lips. "Big, bad Jake, is afraid of flying?"

"What?" His eyes narrowed. "What makes you think that?"

"The fact that you nearly ripped off the armrest on take off."

Slowly, Jacob's fingers released the armrest. "I did not. Can we talk about something else?"

I laughed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You're family's… interesting…"

My family. My entire family showed up to the wedding thanks to Alice's invitations. My family is filled with a lot of colorful characters. It doesn't help that all of the women were captivated by the looks of Edward's family and Jacob's pack. Even some of the men were all over the wolf pack.

It would be a lie if I said my entire family was there, though.

"Yeah, 'interesting'. You mean crazy. I'm sorry you had to see them, I'm really sorry that some of my family members were hitting on your pack…"

Jacob looked me in the eyes. "Why wasn't your dad there?"

Jacob always gets to the point. He doesn't beat around the bush. He always takes me off guard, you think I'd be used to it by now. I looked away from him, I just stared ahead at my tray table in front of me. "It doesn't matter. Doesn't surprise me either. He never shows up for anything important to me."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad never shows up for anything important. Well no, that's not true. He was at my graduation." I loved my dad, but he always let me down when it came to events in my life.

Jacob huffed next to me. "I can't believe people like that. How can they have kids and then not care for them? What kind of father does that?"

"It's not his fault."

Jacob's warm hand slid under my chin, turning me to face him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that."

"I know." I smiled at him. "You just feel really strongly about fathers and their kids."

He nodded. "I do."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You're not getting married anymore now Jacob, you don't need to say 'I do'."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, fool." He grabbed my hand in his and rubbed his thumb across my wedding and engagement rings.

I looked down at the rings and smiled inwardly. I was married to Jacob Black, and I couldn't be happier. My life really was taking off now. The next step for Jacob and I would be to move out of the Cullens' back yard, into a house of our own. It'd probably have to be in La Push though, with Jacob being the Alpha male.

Before I got too lost in my thoughts, I looked up at Jacob. He seemed really deep in thought. "What are you thinking about, Jake?"

He shook his head and looked at me. "What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before smiling devilishly. "I was thinking of all the ways we're going to be having sex when we get to where ever it is we're going."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Of course."

"What?" He laughed. "You know you're dying to get there. You're dying to get your hands on this body, aren't you, Mr. Black?" He rubbed his hand up and down his chest.

"I've hand my hands on that body, Mr. Black. I can wait." I smiled.

That's us, Mr. and Mr. Black. I decided to take his name to truly show how Jacob and I are one in the same. It'd be an understatement to say he was thrilled when he found out that I wanted his name. 'Now you really belong to me' he said.

"Can I offer either of you're a drink?" A stewardess had stopped at our seats.

"Umm I'll just have a Coke, please."

"And for you, sir?" She looked at Jacob. She may have been the only woman not to completely swoon over him when she laid her eyes on him. I had no idea why she wouldn't, unless she was a lesbian. I smiled and decided to keep that idea to myself.

"I'll have a Jack and Coke, please." He smiled.

_Jack? Jack Daniels?_ _Jacob drinks?_ I waited until the stewardess moved on before turning to Jacob. "Since when do you drink?"

"I don't drink very often, only on planes. It was Edward's idea the last time I was on a plane. It completely calmed me down."

I stared at him. "So… You are afraid of flying?"

"Shut up!"


	20. Secret

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

20. SECRET

"Maine? Edward's super secret honeymoon idea was to send us to Maine?" Jacob and I were standing at the baggage claim waiting for our suitcases.

"Come on now, Jake. It's not that bad. I've heard Maine is beautiful. It's sunny, depending on where we go the scenery is fantastic." I spotted my bag, so I grabbed it puling it off of the conveyor belt.

Jacob sighed. "This is supposed to be our honeymoon. We're supposed to go to somewhere romantic and exciting."

I shook my head. _He's never going to just learn to live is he…?_ I looked down and when my eyes landed on my one lone suitcase, I thought about the things I know about Alice. _There's no way Alice only packed one bag of clothes for me, she loves clothes shopping too much to stop at one suitcase. Besides, Jacob and I are supposed to be here for two weeks…_

Jacob grabbed his bag and put it on the floor. He unzipped the zipper and flipped the lid open.

"What are you doing?"

"If Edward isn't going to tell me where exactly we're going until we get there, I'm going to try to guess by looking at the clothes we've been packed." He looked back down into the suitcase and abruptly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I could only imagine what Alice had packed for us to wear.

Jacob reached into his bag and pulled out a single piece of paper. He handed it to me shaking his head. "I can't believe that…"

I took the piece of paper and looked it over. _Jacob! I told you not to look in the suitcases until you got to where you're going! Love, Alice._ "How did she know you were going to look?"

"That's not even the part that gets me. There's nothing in here."

"What?" I looked inside Jacob's suitcase and there was nothing inside. No clothes, nothing.

"She packed me nothing. How did she know I was going to look?" He looked up at me. "Gimme your suitcase."

I handed it to him and he laid it down, unzipping it. Jacob shook his head when he looked inside the bag. I looked inside and it was empty as well, except for another piece of paper. "What does it say?"

"'At this point you wanted to see if Alice packed Terry any clothes. Well knowing you, I figured after seeing you had no clothes, you'd check Terry's bag. Also, you're not even concerned about the fact that there are no clothes, you'd be fine just walking around naked with Terry. You're more concerned with the fact that you can't use what she packed as clues as to where you are going. You're clothes will be shipped to you when you arrive at your honeymoon spot. Now go to the rent-a-car area and get the key to the car I have picked out for you use for the duration of your stay. Call me when you get into the car. -Edward'" Jacob laughed.

I shook my head smiling. "He's good."

"How does he do that? How did he know I'd check both bags? What if I didn't check the bags? We'd end up at wherever it is we're going with no knowledge of our missing clothes." Jacob zipped both bags and picked them up.

"I'm really impressed with Alice and Edward. They read you like a book." Jacob and I started walking to find the rental car place.

Jacob snorted. "They just got lucky."

Once we had found the rent-a-car place, Jacob had a very brief conversation with the man. He gave Jacob the key and lead us to the parking lot, where sat the Ford Mustang Convertible Edward had so kindly picked out for us.

"Alright. Here you guys go." The rent-a-car guy smiled and left.

Jacob and I got into the car and the first thing we did was put the top down. "Much better." Jacob smiled.

"You should call Edward now. We still have no idea where we are going." I was extremely tired from the jet lag. I just wanted to get to wherever we were going.

"Oh yeah, right." Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. With a few key strokes, Jacob was waiting for Edward to pick up. It didn't take long. "Edward. We're in the car, where are we going?"

I tried to listen to what Edward was saying, but I couldn't hear anything. Jacob looked at me and then put his phone on speakerphone.

"-you just wait and enjoy the suspense?"

"No, Edward, I can't. Terry's tired and cranky and wants to have mindless sex with me for hours on end." Jacob turned to me, smiling.

"Jacob, shut up." I pushed him. "I'm just tired from the plane ride."

Jacob laughed. "Do you see how cranky he is?"

"Alright, alright. Start the car."

Jacob did as he was instructed at the car roared to life. I watched as Jacob's eyes lit up at the sound of the engine. My guess was he would love a muscle car like this, all he had at home is his Volkswagen Rabbit.

"Now turn on the GPS."

When Jacob pressed the power button on the GPS, the screen lit up and a woman voice came out of the speakers. "Now calculating route."

"It already knows where we're going?" Jacob asked.

"Of course. I had the man at the rent-a-car program it for you. That way you still don't know the destination."

I laughed. Edward really liked pushing Jacob's buttons.

"Alright, whatever. Thanks, Edward." He held the phone up ready to hang up as soon as Edward said goodbye.

"Have fun."

Click. Jacob turned to me, smiling wildly as he revved the engine. "Ready?"

I sighed. _Here we go…_


	21. Arrival

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

21. ARRIVAL

"Never again." I crossed my arms and stared out the window of the car as Jacob started to pull out of the parking lot.

Jacob started to laugh. "Oh come on now…"

"No. Never again."

"You're just being a sourpuss." He reached over and touched my arm.

I huffed, turning away from him, slightly blushing at the memory of what he just did in the store.

Edward had called us as we were on our way to the 'secret honeymoon' spot and told us it would be a good idea to pick up some food and stuff since we were going to be there for two weeks. If only I had known what a scene it was going to turn in to.

Luckily, we were in the car now, and I was glad I didn't have to live through that again.

"What's the big deal?" Jacob placed his arm on my shoulder.

I whipped around to him. "'What's the big deal?' Really, Jake?"

"What? Come on! It was funny! You should've seen that guys face!" He started laughing again.

"Did you see my face? I thought I was going to die of embarrassment!"

Jacob's laughter got louder and he started to smack the steering wheel. "Come on! You've known me how long and you're still getting embarrassed by me?"

"Jacob!" I shook my head in frustration before doing my best to impersonate his voice. "'Uhh… Excuse me, sir? I was wondering which of these two chocolate syrups would be better for my husband here to lick off of me during hours of raunchy sex.'"

I thought Jacob was going to pass out from how hard he was laughing. "And then… the guys… face!" He managed to get out between laughing fits.

"And you didn't stop there! After the guy nearly chokes to death on whatever he was eating at the time, you go at him again! 'Oh no! Don't worry. I'll be licking it off of him too. We're a mutual relationship. You know what? I'm gonna get both! Thanks for your help!'" I shook my head. "And then you had the nerve to go in front of me in the check out line just to buy chocolate syrup and lube! Being sure to tell the lady behind the counter that we were going to have a swell time with that stuff!"

Jacob pulled the car over on the side of the road and clutched his stomach laughing.

"Oh… my sides… they hurt… Make it… stop…"

"Oh my God! I friggen hate you!"

All of a sudden, Jacob stopped laughing. He turned the car off and crawled into my seat, straddling my lap. "Do you? Do you _really_?"

I looked up into his eyes. "Yes."

Jacob smirked and brought his hand to the side of my face. He leaned in pressing his lips to mine, snaking his tongue into my mouth. He free hand made its way up underneath my shirt and started rubbing my chest. As quickly as the kiss started, it was over, and Jacob was kissing his way down my neck. Speaking between kisses. "I… don't… think… you… do…" He lingered on the last kiss as he began sucking on my neck.

"Jake… ugh…" I tipped my head back in enjoyment. "Ok… You win…"

I could feel him smiling against my skin. "I know."

He moved back to his own seat and started the car, pulling back onto the road, smiling the whole time. "I love the power I have over you."

I laughed. "_Power… _Yeah, sure you do."

Jacob looked away form the road and stared into my eyes with a burning passion that caused my heart to accelerate rapidly.

"I… I-umm… Ok, ok!" As soon as Jacob looked back to the road, I turned my head to look straight ahead as well. _He makes me melt just by looking at me…_ I had known Jacob for a while, and his love feels just as new as the day we met.

A female's voice came over the speakers. "Your destination is on the left."

I looked over and saw a sign for some cabins. The Bayview Cabins. "I guess that's it." I pointed.

"Alrighty." Jacob parked in the parking lot and pulled out his phone. After a few rings someone picked up. "Ok, Edward. We're here. They Bayview Cabins, right? Ok. Thanks again." He turned to me. "Yup, this is it."

We got out of the car and looked around. I took a few steps up a tiny little hill and saw that these cabins overlooked a serene lake. Or a bay in this case. There were docks on the shore with some various boats tied up: canoes, kayaks, rowboats. As I looked around more I saw an older man walking over to us.

When he got to us he smiled and shook Jacob's hand followed by mine. "You must be the Blacks. I have your cabin all set up for you, if you want to grab your things and follow me."

Jacob walked over to the car and grabbed the bags of groceries, making eye contact with me when he picked up a bag that held _certain_ items. _Jacob… I swear to God… _He smiled and we followed the older man to a rather large cabin in comparison with the rest of them.

It was tucked off on the edge of the property away from all of the other cabins. From what I could tell it was the only one directly on the waterfront. The man let us inside and started explaining some things about the location to us. "Ok, first off my name's Frank by the way."

"Jacob. And that's Terry." He said pointing at me.

"You guys friends or something? Well no that can't be what are the odds of you two having the same last name…" Frank tilted his head in thought.

"We're actually married. This is our honeymoon." I smiled. Jacob looked at me smiling widely.

"Oh! Alright. That makes sense, considering you guys have the only cabin with one bed. A California King at that." Frank smiled. "Ok, so if you look out that window, you see the Bay of Naples which basically turns into Brandy Pond if you go left, continue past that through the locks and you'll reach Sebago Lake. And It is probably the most beautiful lake I've ever seen. 12 miles long, you go out there, it will look like you're in the middle of the ocean if you go to the middle. Now if you take a right out of the Bay of Naples, under that little bridge there, you'll reach Long Lake. Which despite its name, it is not as long as Sebago Lake."

"Wow." Was all I managed to say. _That's a lot of water._

"Feel free to use any of the boats tied up out there, and because of the generous denomination paid for this cabin, I will have a pontoon boat docked out there for your shortly." Frank turned to leave. "Any questions?"

"By 'pontoon boat' you mean…?" I was lost at that point, not to mention a little taken aback by what Frank meant by 'generous denomination'. _How much does Edward plan on spending on us? They do too much for us._

"It's basically a boat that is floated by two big metal tubes. It sounds weird, I know. But I really like using those boats." Frank laughed. "Anything else?"

Jacob and I shook our heads.

"Alright then. I will let you guys 'honeymoon' in private." He elbowed Jacob and laughed on his way out.

Jacob turned to me smiling. "I like that guy!"

I sighed. "I know you do…"

Jacob walked up to me and put his arm around my waist, leading me out onto the porch overlooking the bay. The sun had set a while ago, the moon was shining brightly overhead, with thousands of twinkling stars lighting the night sky. "I think this is going to be a good honeymoon."

"Me too, Jacob. Me too."

-A/N-  
Just thought I should let you know, that where Jacob and Terry are staying is where I went on vacation near the end of Endless Night. That's the only reason I've explained so much of the layout of the land, haha.


	22. Love

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

22. LOVE

I was woken up by the bright sunlight shining through the blinds onto my face. I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring back at me. A smile slowly crossed his lips. "Good morning, baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh don't start the ridiculous nickname things. It always seems so phony to me. I want you to just call me Terry, look deep into my eyes and say my name. No 'baby' or 'honey' or anything."

"Good morning," He placed his hand on the side of my face, staring deeply into my eyes, as he huskily whispered. "Terry."

I slowly nodded my head. "Good morning, Jacob…"

Jacob smiled before he stretched, getting out of bed. He dropped to the ground doing a couple of push ups. I sat up and watched him, his tight muscles constricting and relaxing as he did it. When he finished he walked over and put his shorts back on. "Here." He handed me some clothes.

"Thanks." I quickly got dressed and Jacob and I walked outside onto the deck over looking the bay.

The sun was bright and shining, the sky clear and blue. Jacob inhaled deeply. "Such a beautiful day. It's gonna be a shame when we have to leave here and go back to gloomy, depressing, overcast Washington." He laughed.

"Well we have two weeks here. Let's make them the best two weeks we possibly can by-"

"By having so much sex!" Jacob interrupted me. "I knew we were on the same page! We're like soul mates!" He laughed.

"That's-"

"Exactly what you were thinking, right?" He smiled. "I'm just kidding. We can't have sex the _whole_ time we're here. I don't think you'd make it."

I rolled my eyes and walked back inside. Jacob and I both took out turns in the bathroom, showing and teeth brushing and all that. When I finished mine, I sat at the kitchen table staring out the window, just imagining what we could possibly do that day.

Jacob walked into the kitchen from the bathroom, his shorts hugging his muscular hips. His body still wet from the shower, water trailing down in rivulets over his pecs and abs. I swear he does that just to taunt me. When he saw me staring at him, he laughed. "Like what you see?"

"It's not bad." I turned away from him crossing my arms over my chest. "I've seen better."

"I'm sure." He walked over to the refrigerator, opening the door. "Alright, what do you want for breakfast, Mr. I-want-to-have-sex-with-my-half-naked-husband-so-badly-but-I'm-just-going-to-pretend-I-don't-even-notice-how-hot-he-looks-with-the-water-glistening-on-his-beautifully-sculpted-muscles?"

I just stared at him wide-eyed.

Jacob burst out laughing. "Yeah, I guess that name is a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" He was silent again before he laughed harder. "Just like something else I give you! Hey-oh!" He clutched his sides and sank to the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"You know what? I'll make breakfast. I don't think _children_ are allowed to cook." I stood up and took out the eggs from the refrigerator.

"Go ahead. Less work for me to do." Jacob smiled. "I'll be on the porch."

I starting cracking open the eggs, feeling triumphant about my little snide comment about Jacob acting like a child when the realization hit me. He tricked me into making breakfast. "God damn it!"

I could hear his laughter coming from outside.

* * *

"So what do you feel like doing today?" Jacob put his fork down on his freshly licked-clean plate.

I cleared the table and brought the dishes to the sink. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

When I turned to look at Jacob, he had a huge smile on his face.

I sighed. "I mean besides that!"

He laughed and then stood up, pulling me into a tight hug. "Anything you want to do will be fine with me, as long as I'm with you."

Only Jacob could go from thinking of sex to saying something so romantic within seconds. "That was pretty corny, you know that, right?" But, I couldn't let him know that I found him so romantic.

He smiled down at me. "Whatever you say."

"Would you mind if we didn't do anything today? We could just stay here, enjoy the sun. You know, soak up the rays. We can't get that in Washington very often." I pointed out the window to the bright sun shining in the blue sky.

Jacob chuckled. "You could use some of those rays. You're quite the pale face. Some might mistake you for a vampire."

I held my arm out into the sunlight. "Does it look like I'm sparkling?"

Jacob covered his eyes, screaming. "My eyes! Your pasty white skin burns my eyes!"

I shoved his chest. "Shut up!" I turned around and walked over to the door.

"No, no. Come here." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back up against him.

"Let me go, you jerk."

"No, come on. You know I'm just playing with you. I love your pasty white skin." He started kissing the back of my neck.

"You know what? I'll just do you a favor and keep my clothes on from now on when I'm around you to save your eyes." I leaned my head back onto his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head down and kissed my lips softly. "We'll see how that goes."

-A/N-  
There are some pictures of the lakes at the place Jacob and Terry are staying on my profile if you want to look at them.


	23. Destiny

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

23. DESTINY

I have missed the sun. I way laying out on a towel next to Jacob, soaking up the sun's glorious rays. It was so hot out, but it felt so nice. I suffered through clouds and rain for so long, being here was such a nice change of pace.

I felt bad for Jacob and everyone else that lives in Washington. They miss out on perfectly clear days like this one.

I opened my eyes to the sound of Jacob's cell phone ringing. "Who's that?" I sat up, curious as to who would call us on our honeymoon. Not that it was that big of a deal or anything.

Jacob got up and grabbed his phone from the picnic table next to us. "It's Seth." He answered the phone. "What's up, Seth, my beta?"

I smiled. I liked the way Jacob got excited whenever he talked to Seth. They were really good friends and I was glad for that.

"No, you're not interrupting anything. Well Terry has his mouthful, but _I _can talk." He smiled at me devilishly.

"Jacob! Everyone is going to think that's all we ever do!" I got up and walked over to him, trying to reach the phone.

He put his hand on my head, holding me his arm's length away as I struggled to get the phone. "So what's going on? How's the pack?"

I stopped struggling and just sat back down, watching Jacob put on his serious 'I'm-the-Alpha' face.

"Alright. Collin and Brady?" Jacob chuckled. "How can you keep those two under control?"

Collin and Brady used to wear Jacob out every time he would run with them. He would come home sore and exhausted and it made me feel really bad for him.

"And the guys are listening to you? Paul's not giving you a hard time?" A smile crossed his lips. "Yeah, I know. Any word on Leah?"

I listened carefully, not that listening any harder could help me hear what Seth said. I was concerned about how Leah was doing and I hoped she was doing ok.

"Ok, and?" Jacob's eyes widened. "She what?"

"What happened?" I stood up and walked over to Jacob again. If Leah was still unstable, who knows what she would be capable of.

"On who?"

"Jacob. What happened?" His refusal to even acknowledge that I was standing there was killing me.

"Seriously?" He made a doubtful face. It wasn't angry or concerned so that was good. "What are the odds of that?"

I figured I would just have to wait until he was done talking to Seth to get any information from him, so I sat back down on my towel again.

"Well, good for her. It's about time!" Jacob laughed. "Alright, thanks for letting me know." He hung up his phone and laid back down next to me.

I waited. He wasn't going to tell me. "Well?"

His smiled. "It's about Leah."

"I got that much. What about her?"

Jacob just closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head, the big dumb smile still plastered on his face.

The suspense was killing me. I climbed into his waist and grabbed his arms out from behind his head, pinning them by his sides. He could obviously escape my grip if he wanted to, but he continued laying there. "Jacob! For the love of God, tell me what happened!"

He opened his eyes, staring into mine, waiting for me to do something.

I shook my head and got off of him. I laid back on my towel. "Whatever. I don't care anymore."

I felt Jacob's hand on my chest. I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me. He had that stupid smile still on his lips. "Aww come on. I wanted to see how far you'd go to get me to talk."

I rolled my eyes, trying to resist a smile.

"Leah imprinted."

"She what? On who?" I sat up, pushing Jacob off of me. _Leah imprinted? She found someone to love?_

Jacob laughed, shaking his head. "That's the weird part. It was on a guy she met in California."

"California? What was she doing there?" That was two states away from Washington.

"Seth said she just had the sudden urge to go there. Apparently as soon as she got there she met this guy and imprinted." Jacob looked amazed.

"So it was just random chance?"

He shook his head. "I… don't think so. I mean she randomly had this desire to head down to California, that has to mean something."

"I don't believe in destiny." Even with how coincidental that was.

Jacob looked at me. "You don't? What about us? What about imprinting in general?"

"I don't know. I can't explain imprinting, it's your thing."

"Before you came to Forks that day, something kept me coming back to the Cullen's house everyday. I couldn't shake the feeling that I _needed_ to be there. And then you showed up." He brushed his fingers across my cheek. "That's destiny."

"Alright, fine." I held his hand. "I'm glad Leah imprinted on someone."

He nodded. "Me too. Now she can finally move on from Sam."


	24. Burned

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

24. BURNED

I woke up early the next morning.

In pain.

I opened my eyes and groaned as I tried to move. My skin felt tight and it hurt to move anything.

My groan must've woken Jacob up because he stretched and smiled at me. "Good morning."

"No, it's not. I'm in pain… everywhere." I tried to lift my head only to be greeted with a stinging sensation.

Jacob immediately got up and pulled the shade to let light into the room. "You're in pain? What ha-Oh my God…" He burst into obnoxious laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You… you… You're so… sunburnt!" He managed to get out between laughter.

I sat up through the pain and looked at my chest. "Holy crap… I _am _sunburnt…" I lifted the blanket to look at my tan line. It was like looking at a Pokéball from Pokémon. I was completely red on top and white in my crotch.

"I can't… it hurts… So funny…" Jacob slumped to the ground, pointing at me in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"You just about done?" I shook my head, smiling at him. Whenever Jacob laughed, his mood was terribly infectious.

"Can I… Can I touch it?" He got up and walked over to me, trying to poke my sunburn, laughing hysterically.

I jumped out of bed. "No! Get away from me!"

"Oh my God! Look at the contrast! Your crotch is completely white! That's so funny!"

"Do we have any aloe or anything? This hurts wicked bad…" I walked to the dresser and pulled on a pair of shorts.

Jacob waved me over to him. "Aww, come here. Let me rub the aloe on you."

I sat in Jacob's lap as he reached into his suitcase and grabbed a bottle of aloe vera. He squeezed some out onto his hands and started rubbing my shoulders. I couldn't believe I got so badly burned. "So how come you're not burned?"

"I'm just awesome." I turned my head to look at him. "What? It's true! I am awesome."

I rolled my eyes as he continued to rub aloe onto my burned skin.

He was quiet for a little while, before I heard him chuckle. "So… I'm guessing sex is out of the question?"

I stood up. "You can just go jerk off if you need to get off so badly."

Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto him as he laid back on the bed. "Someone's awfully grumpy when he's sunburnt."

"I'm sorry." I laid my head on his chest. "It just really hurts."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around me, but instantly pulled them off when I flinched. "Oh, my bad."

I sighed. "Well now today is gonna suck. I'm all burned."

Jacob's voice was soft and loving. "No, we can spend it just like this. I'm happiest when we're together like this anyway."

I lifted my head to look into his eyes. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you."

We laid in bed for a long time, just talking and laughing. It reminded me of when Jacob and I used to go to his spot in the woods to just hang out. "You know, we should go see a movie later." Jacob suggested. "It's nice and cool in there for your sunburn."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

As time went on Jacob started to get fidgety. In the silence of the room, I was scared when his stomach growled. I jumped off of him and he just laughed. "I'm pretty hungry."

"I can see that. Let's go eat then." We walked into the kitchen and Jacob insisted I sit down and let him cook. I didn't argue. I just watched as he made his way around the kitchen getting pancake batter everywhere: the walls, the floor, his body (still naked mind you). When he finally sat down at the table with me, I couldn't help but laugh. "How do you make such a mess? I mean, look at you!"

Jacob looked down at his body and then back at me smiling. "I did that on purpose."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

He leaned in close to me, I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "So you could lick it off."

I smiled at him, contemplating whether or not to do it, but I figured I might as well. It's fun to get him sexually charged up. I stood up and walked over to him, pushing him so he leaned back in his chair and licked a straight line up from his belly button, up his abs and pecs, around his collarbone, up his neck, to his ear lobe. I sat back down in my chair.

Jacob stared into my eyes smiling his seductive smile. "So… Are you sure we can't have sex?"

"I'm sure. I just wanted to get you riled up." I smirked.

He looked down towards his crotch and back up to me. "Well it worked."

"I can see that."

When we finished eating, Jacob cleared the table and quickly ran into the bedroom, coming back out with shorts on. He took my hand in his and we walked out onto the porch.

I loved the two different sides of Jacob. The 'I-want-to-have-sex-with-you' Jacob and the 'I'm-extremely-romantic-in-the-simplest-of-ways' Jacob.

He looked at me for a while and I stared back into his eyes. A small smile played at the corner of his lips. "At least now no one will think you're a vampire, they'll just mistake you for a lobster!" He laughed loudly once more.

I sighed. And there's always _that_ Jacob.


	25. Discovery

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

25. DISCOVERY

The sound of Jacob's cell phone ringing startled me awake. I heard Jacob's chuckle huskily when my body twitched awake at the sudden noise.

He rubbed my back with his big hand, smiling warmly. "It's just my phone. No need for a heart attack."

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you just answer it?" I snuggled back into his arms, resting my head on his chest.

Jacob reached over and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand, checking to see who would be calling in the middle of the night. "Rachel? What does she want so late?" He flipped open the phone and answered. "Hello? Well don't you sound eerily chipper for one in the morning. That's right it is only ten over there. Ok, what's the big news?"

I heard Jacob's breath hitch, followed by silence. I lifted my head to look at him and his eyes were fixed on the moon, shining brightly through the window. "What's going on, Jake?"

"Hang on, Rach." He pulled the phone away from his head, turning his head to face me. "I'll tell you later. I'm gonna go talk to her outside so you can fall back asleep. Ok?" Jacob kissed my briefly before getting up, pulling on a pair of shorts and heading out to the porch.

The bed was depressingly empty without Jacob in it with me. I hadn't slept alone since I left Jacob all those months ago. I grabbed his pillow and curled up to it, clutching it to me. His scent was still there, the pillow still warm. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

I woke with a sudden realization that it was painfully cold. Cold was a sensation I rarely felt since I met Jacob. I lifted my head from the pillows, glancing around the room. Jacob was no where to be found. The bed was still empty, his pillow no longer holding his heat.

I shivered slightly and wrapped my arms around myself, rubbing my arms trying to warm up. I looked over at the clock who's face read '2:58'. Jacob had been gone for almost two hours.

I got out of bed, putting on my robe as I walked over to the door leading to the porch. Stepping outside, I didn't see Jacob out there at all. I walked over to the railing and looked around, my human eyesight fairing poorly in comparison to how well Jacob can see in the dark.

I managed to find him sitting at the end of the dock, staring out onto the water. I walked down the little pathway that lead to the dock. As I got closer, I expected him to turn around. But he didn't.

I walked all the way down the dock to Jacob, sitting down next to him. He continued to stare out at the lake. I reached over and held his hand.

He turned to me, his expression unreadable. "Hey."

"You ok?" I stared into his dark eyes, concerned as to why he was just sitting out here all alone.

A small smile crossed his lips. "Yeah, I guess." He turned back to stare at the water.

"What did Rachel want to talk about.?"

Jacob inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. His eyebrows furrowed in thought. "She uhh… Well she's pregnant."

My eyes widened in shock. "She is?"

"Yep."

"How?"

Jacob chuckled slightly. "Well, when a man and a woman have unprotected sex…"

"Oh ha ha." I rolled my eyes at him.

We were both silent for a while, Jacob's expression remained unreadable. A neutral expression that gave nothing away.

"So… Paul's the father?"

His expression finally changed to one I could understand. But I wished it hadn't. Jacob's face became terribly saddened and angry.

"Oh sorry! I know you're still upset about them being together in the first-"

"No." He interrupted me. "That's not what's eating me."

"Than what is?" I cool air blew between us that made me shiver.

He wrapped and arm around me, pulling me tight against him. "It's… I… can't… I don't…"

I turned my head to look up into his eyes. "What's wrong, Jacob?"

Jacob stared intently into my eyes, a horrid sadness was all I saw. He just shook his head.

"Tell me." I hated seeing him so torn up. I had seen him upset in this way before. Only once when… It hit me then. My jaw dropped, my eyes widened, I just stared at him in shock.

He looked away form me disgusted with himself.

"Jacob… You can talk to me…" I placed my hand on the side of his face.

Jacob inhaled deeply again, swallowed hard, and turned to me with a smile on his face. "You know, it is just because of Paul. It's bad enough that Rachel has to date someone, but did it really have to be someone from the pack?"

I was confused. And I didn't believe him at all. There was an underlying problem. And I thought I knew what it was. But I played along. If he wants to talk to me about it he will. "And it had to be the horndog of the pack too, huh?" I laughed.

"Oh come on, Terry!" Jacob pretended to throw up. "I don't want to be forced to think about that!"

There was only one other time I had seen that particular sadness on Jacob's face. One. It was before we drove back from the hospital in the middle of the night… One month after Jacob graduated… When Emily had her baby…


	26. Birth

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

26. BIRTH

**FLASHBACK**

Jacob's strong arms held him over me as he planted soft kissed on my jaw line to my lips. My hands freely roamed his chest, relishing in the feel of his tight, toned muscles.

His tongue slipped past my lips, filling my mouth while he massaged my tongue with his own.

He broke the kiss and held his face inches from mine. "I want you…"

I stared deeply into his eyes. "Than take me…"

A smile played at the corners of his lips as he leaned towards me, pressing his lips to mine again.

The sound of Jacob's cell phone ringing filled the room. Normally if the phone rings while we are fooling around, we ignore it. Especially in the middle of the night.

But this time he had to answer it. "It's Sam." Jacob climbed off me answering his phone. "Hello?"

I remained laying there, completely ready for sex, so pent up and ready to go, the words that Jacob said next nearly made me cry.

"Terry, we need to go."

I looked at him, pleading to stay and have sex with me with my eyes.

"You know I want to… But, Emily's having the baby." And with that, we were dressed and out the door in minutes.

It didn't take us long to reach the hospital. When we got there, Jacob was nearly running to get inside. We finally found the rest of the pack, minus Leah for obvious reasons, sitting in a waiting room.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Paul laughed. "This isn't interrupting your guys' 'fun time' is it?"

I was glad no one was looking at me because my face turned really red.

"So, any word on how long she'll be in labor?" Jacob wasn't joking around. He was in a serious mood.

Seth spoke up from the couch. "No. She's been in there almost an hour… You should've seen Sam, he was so nervous."

"Seth, you know you would be too. I'm surprised Sam is as calm as he is." Jared was standing in the corner, looking out the window. "Kim and I had a pregnancy scare a while ago. It was the most stressful thing I've experienced, and here Emily is actually giving birth."

"Is there a Mr. Black here?" A nurse had come out of the room.

Jacob walked over to her. "Yeah, I'm him."

"Mr. Uley would like to have you be there with him."

He turned to look at me, I couldn't place the emotion. I nodded to him, smiling. Jacob turned back and followed the woman into the room.

"Terry, come here." Paul waved me over, patting a seat between him and Seth. "Come sit with your ol' pal Paul."

I sighed, smiling. I could only imagine what Paul was going to talk about or ask me about my relationship with Jacob. I sat down.

"So when is the wedding?" Paul looked at me genuinely curious.

"Oh, umm… We don't really have a date yet. Just kinda playing it by ear." I shrugged.

He nodded, looking satisfied with my answer. There was a bizarre silence in the room before a giant smile crossed his face. "Jacob gonna fuck you good on the honeymoon?"

That caused everyone to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with them. Paul's random questions were just too spontaneous and hysterical not to laugh at.

I don't even know how many hours passed before sleep overtook me. Jacob's soothing whisper voice stirred me from my sleep. "So I leave for a few hours and you decide to sleep with Paul?"

I opened my eyes to see Jacob kneeling in front of the couch. I went to sit up, but couldn't. Two strong arms were wrapped around me. I looked at who they belonged to. Paul and I must've fallen asleep at roughly the same time. That's the only explanation I could come up with as to why we were basically spooning on the couch.

Jacob laughed quietly at my face when I realized I was sleeping on Paul's chest as he helped me get free from Paul's arms. I stood up from the couch and looked around. The pack was all asleep. "Do you wanna see the baby?"

I nodded and we walked quietly into the room where Sam sat in a chair holding the baby, while Emily was asleep in the bed.

"Terry, come here." Sam's voice was barely audible. "Come say hi to little Raven."

"Raven? That's a cool name." Jacob and I walked over to them and in Sam's arms was a tiny little baby, fast asleep.

I looked at Sam who was staring down at his son. His face was so happy and at peace. He looked up at Jacob. "Hey, do you think you could hold him for just a second? I need to use the bathroom…"

"Of course." Jacob held his arms out as Sam gently handed the baby over.

"Don't forget to hold his head up. Yeah, just like that. Look at you, you're a natural." Sam patted Jacob on the shoulder and walked over to the bathroom.

I watched as Jacob's eyes softened staring down at the little baby in his arms. A warm smile crossed his lips as he quietly began talking to him.

A few minutes later, Sam came back and Jacob gave Raven back to him, a touch of sadness in his eyes. Sam thanked us for being there and we said our goodbyes.

Back in the car, Jacob stared at the steering wheel for a few minutes. I couldn't really see his face, given how dark it was, but from what I could see he looked terribly sad.

It didn't last for long, he looked up at me and smiled. "I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to back in our bed…"

I leaned over and kissed him. "I believe we do."

**END FLASHBACK**


	27. Recap

-A/N-  
Sorry I've been gone for so long. My life had gotten a little hectic and my writing has suffered. I don't have much time to write anymore and when I do it never seems to come out right. I wanted to give you guys something this Christmas, so here. I don't think it's very good. But if I don't start forcing myself to update, I never will.

Sorry if this one sucks...

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

27. RECAP

I looked out the window in sadness as we drove away from the cabin. Two weeks had passed in the blink of an eye. My honeymoon with Jacob was over.

Not to say the rest of my life with Jacob wasn't going to be amazing, just that these past two weeks with Jacob… I really got to see just how deep our relationship is.

I even got to see a completely different side of him that I thought I would never see. Big, dominant, Jacob being… not dominant… I blushed slightly at the thought. It was something else to be the one in charge for once.

I'm not entirely sure I liked it. Well I mean, of course I _liked_ it, but… I don't think there's a way to describe it. I am by no means a submissive person but with Jacob… With Jacob I can't help it. I'd rather be the submissive one.

Anyway, we drove away form the cabins rather slowly. It didn't seem like Jacob wanted to go back either.

Although he had a lot to look forwards to. Paul had called him while we were here and said he opened a car garage and offered Jacob a job. He of course accepted, Jacob loves working on cars but it was something he hadn't done much of since he had imprinted on me. So I suppose you could say I urged him to do it.

I didn't want to be the reason he gave up on one of his passions.

Edward had called and actually asked to just talk to Jacob. It was weird. Edward never struck me as the type to want to have random small talk on the phone. Jacob said it was something about Bella, that she has been acting really strange and he just needed to vent to someone. Why he chose Jacob, I'll never know.

For being on our honeymoon, we sure did get a lot of phone calls. We can't forget that call from Rachel. The one that gave Jacob a different look in his eye. There would be times I would glance over at him and he would be staring off into space with this weird look on his face.

I reached over and grabbed his hand as we drove to the airport. "Time to go home, huh?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Kinda sucks to be honest."

I laughed, turning to look at him. "Believe me, I know. There is nothing I want more than to turn around right now and go back there."

Jacob nodded. "I know what you mean… But we-well _I_ have a responsibility to go home to."

I narrowed my eyes at him. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well _I_ have a job to go to now. Unlike _someone_…" He laughed.

I pulled my hand away and shook my head. "I'll get a job."

He reached over and took my hand again. "No. You don't need to. I'll work. You just stay home… and keep yourself in top physical shape for when I get back from work, all hot and sweaty, ready for some lovin'." His laughter drowned out the song on the radio.

"Maybe _you_ should work on getting in shape for _me._ I do recall someone needing a _lot_ of time to adjust before I could move at all!" I poked his chest, laughing.

Jacob smiled. "You know, I gotta give you more credit. I had no idea… I mean I'm…" He glanced down to his crotch and then mine. "…and I could barely stand it. I have no idea how you handle me."

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't easy. That's for sure. To be honest, the first time I thought you were going to split me in half."

He laughed hard. "You could've told me to take it easy!"

"I did. You were." I smiled.

Jacob looked over at me and stared lovingly into my eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you. Forever and always." I squeezed his hand.

"Forever and always."

We were silent for the next couple of minutes. I'm not normally one to ruin happy moments, but I needed to ask. "Hey Jake… How come you were so upset about Rachel being pregnant?"

He replied without missing a beat. "Because she's my sister and that means Paul had to have had sex with her."

"That's no reason for you to be sad…"

"I wasn't." He turned to me smiling. "I didn't really know what to feel at first. I felt pretty emotionless when I heard the news."

"Alright." I accepted his answer for the time being. I wanted to dig deeper, but if there's anything I learned from the time I've spent with Jacob, it's not to push too hard, too fast.

There was more to why Jacob acted the way he did.

And I was going to find out what the cause was.

If he wants to have kids… I just want him to tell me so…


	28. Desires

-A/N-

Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone for so long. But I hope I'm back and ready to crank out some more chapters. I know I said before that this was gonna be the last of the Morning Light Saga… But I think I have enough of an idea to make it last for another story as well.

We'll see. But for now, here's a new chapter! :D

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

28. DESIRES

**Jacob's POV**

There are a few things in my life that I always wanted. And I got most of them. Some greater force in the universe has given me almost everything I have ever wanted.

First off, someone to love and be loved by. I don't know how I got so lucky to have met and imprinted on Terry. He made me smile just by looking at me. The way he accepted me and everything I am so quickly… Even when I first told him everything about me, he never doubted anything I said. He just believed me and accepted it.

In the time that I've known Terry, I have never been happier or felt more complete. He is the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I wear this ring on my finger. He is my life and my love and I would do anything for him.

I have also been blessed with a great family. I'm not talking about my dad or my sisters, while they are all fantastic, I mean my pack. Those guys always have always had my back and they always will. They crack jokes and poke fun just like any other guys would but when it comes down to it, I have never seen a more dedicated group of people in my life.

It's something else to be that close to people. You really know what it's like to have brothers. I look at them and it makes me proud to be a wolf and their Alpha male.

I've even got great friends, aside from my pack. Seth, even though he's in the pack, is like the little brother I ever had. I love that kid. He's loyal and determined and all around an amazing kid. If you ever need anything, Seth is the one to help you and he never asks for anything in return. He's always just happy with hanging out with me, which is all I could ever really as of him.

Edward. Surprisingly enough, I became best friends with my mortal enemy. He was my enemy in two categories. He's a vampire, what the werewolves are made to destroy, and he was my rival in winning Bella's heart. Even through all of that, he never failed to help me when I needed him. He asked me to be his best man, and was right beside me through the hard times when Terry had left.

All in all I have everything I ever wanted. Love, family, friends. What more could a guy ask for?

Children.

I know I'm too young to want kids, but I've always had the utmost respect for my dad and I want to be a great father just like he is. It hurts to know that I can't do that.

I love Terry with all my heart, but still a part of me wishes I could have kids. Technically I can, but it can't be with Terry.

If there was one thing I disliked about imprinting on Terry, it's that we can't have kids together.

It seemed the more I accepted that fact, the more it was thrown into my face. Sam having a kid. Rachel getting pregnant. All within the same year. All since I accepted I could never be a father.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I had a strange discussion with Edward.

I walked out of Terry and my house, after kissing him goodbye, I was on my way to my first day of work with Paul. I found it weird that he was my boss given that I'm his Alpha.

Just as I was about to open my car door, Edward appeared out of now where, leaning against the hood. "Oh hey, Edward. What's up?" I turned to look at him, he had a strange expression on his face.

"Hello, Jacob. How are you and Terry doing?" He seemed disinterested in his own questions, not like he didn't already know the answers.

It didn't take me long to pick up on the fact that something was bothering him. "We're good, Edward. How are you?"

He inhaled deeply, despite the fact he didn't need oxygen. Tipping his head up to look at the cloudy sky, he sighed heavily. "I found out what's bothering Bella."

"Well that's good news, isn't it? Now you can fix whatever the problem is and move on, right?" I leaned up against the car door.

"I… I can't do anything about it." Edward's facial expression remained unchanged.

I frowned slightly. "Well what's the problem? Is there anything I can do? I mean I owe you both so much…"

Just then, Edward's eyes held a certain sparkle I hadn't seen before. His sullen expression became lively as he turned to me, a slight smile on his face. "Maybe… maybe there is something you can do."

"Ok, what's the problem?" I took a step backwards, Edward's sudden attitude change was a little bizarre.

"Yes… That just might work. No, it can't. They wouldn't agree to that. Why am _I_ even thinking of suggesting it?" He started pacing back and forth on the driveway, rubbing his chin lost in deep thought.

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

He completely ignored me, going about his rambling. "It would solve her problem. She would be able to get what she wants… Something I can't do for her…" He turned and looked at me suddenly, still muttering to himself. "It would also solve his random fleeting thoughts he's been having lately. But what about Terry… I couldn't ask him to do that to him…"

I was beginning to get annoyed. I stepped in towards Edward, grabbing his shoulders and turned him to face me, my body towering over his smaller frame. "Edward. What are you talking about?"

He looked up at me, a crooked smile crossing his lips. "Bella wants to have a baby."


	29. Conversation

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

29. CONVERSATION

I didn't know how to respond to that. _Bella wants to have a baby. _"Umm… Ok? Are you… able to do that?" And of course, by 'that' I mean impregnate the girl I used to love.

Edward just stared into my eyes for a few moments. "No. I cannot."

"And how exactly am I supposed to…" And then it hit me. The full force of an eighteen-wheeler slammed into me at the realization of what Edward wanted me to do. What would solve both Bella's and my own problem.

Our want to have children.

Edward wants me and Bella to have a kid.

"You want me to… with Bella…? Are you crazy? Please tell me you're joking." I could not believe what Edward had in mind. It didn't make sense for him to have come up with such an idea.

His eyes told me he was not joking. Not in the slightest. "I can't tell you that, Jacob, because I'm not. I think you and Bella should have a child. I mean, think about it. She wants to be a mother, you want to be a father. It makes perfect sense."

"No. It doesn't. I am happily married to the love of my life, so are you. It does not make sense to want me to… fuck your wife!" I didn't like being so blunt especially when talking about Bella, but I had to try to get across to Edward.

He looked at me in disgust. "I'm not asking you to…" He stopped. I don't think Edward has ever swore once in his life. "I just think you and Bella… could have a night alone together. You can finally live out those fantasies you have."

"Had Edward. Those fantasies I _had_. In case you haven't read my thoughts since I imprinted on Terry, I have never once thought about Bella in that way. I don't want to. The only person I want to have sex with his Terry."

"It's no use lying to me, Jacob. I can read your thoughts. I know what you're thinking. You're considering it." He crossed his arms over his chest victoriously, except he wasn't winning.

There was no contest. "Don't feed me your bullshit 'I-know-you-better-than-you-know-yourself'. You don't know me at all if you ever think I would do that to Terry. Do you honestly believe I would subject him to your crazy plan?"

"So the only reason you won't is because you're afraid of what Terry might think?"

"No! I won't do it because I love him and am completely faithful to him. And Bella is _your_ wife!" I started growing agitated with this conversation.

Edward's eyes locked on mine. "If Terry wasn't here, if you hadn't imprinted on him, would you do it?"

"I… Edward, don't do this. You're trying to trap me into saying something. This is not going to happen. I'm sorry." I apologized but my fists were clenched.

"You didn't answer my question. If Terry was not in the equation, you would do it, correct?" His determination was infallible.

"Edward, stop. I'm not pla-"

"Would you do it if Terry was not-"

"Yes! Alright?" I have a tendency to say things without thinking. It happens a lot. "That doesn't… It doesn't change anything…"

"So you are going to let Terry be the reason you are miserable?" His words were as cold as his skin.

"What?"

"Because of Terry, you cannot have children and your dream of being a father can't happen. I'm giving you an option to fulfill that dream, Jacob." This was the Edward I knew. The Edward I was raging war against for Bella to see what a lunatic he was.

In an instant my hand was locked around Edward's throat, lifting him a good foot off of the ground. All I could see was redness. "Don't you _ever_ insinuate that Terry is the cause of _any_ unhappiness in my life. Yes. I cannot have kids because I am with him. Does that mean I'm going to leave him for the chance to do it? Of course not. I'm not that-"

The next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up at the sky. I lifted my head up to see what the Hell hit me and saw Emmett standing in front of Edward. "Emmett, please. Jacob and I are having a conversation. That was not necessary."

"Dude, he had his hand around your neck. What kind of conversation is that?"

I picked myself off the ground, a sharp pain in my chest. Probably a few broken ribs. "Of course! Edward can't fight his own battles. He needs help from his monkey of a brother."

"This isn't a battle, Jacob. I'm just explaining to you a way to get what you want." He turned to Emmett. "Please, go inside. It's fine."

Emmett looked between me and Edward a few times before doing what he was told.

"This isn't what I want. I don't want a kid. This is a way to get what you want, not caring about how it might effect those around you. Don't try to play innocent. I can see through your shit. I always have." I remained where I was about fifteen feet away from Edward, I didn't want to kill him. At least not now.

He stared back at me, obviously probing my mind for something. Once he found what he was looking for, I notice a slight smile cross his lips. "Fine. Have a good day at work, Jacob." And with that, he turned and walked into his house.

"What the fuck? Whatever." I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, climbing into my car. As I backed out into the street, Edward's words started to take their toll on my mind. "I do want kids, but… I couldn't do that to Terry… No! It's not that I'd be doing anything to Terry, I just don't want to! I'm happy with my life as it is!"

I sped down the road towards La Push on my way to Paul's newly opened garage. "I'm happy with my life… Right…?"


	30. Revelation

I do not own any of the recognizable characters presented in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

30. REVELATION

**Terry's POV**

It's been about two weeks since Jacob and I got back from our honeymoon and he's just been acting weird. He says it's because now not only is he Alpha, but he has a job working with Paul at a garage.

I don't know why, but it doesn't make sense to me. I would understand if he was just tired all the time, but he… _acts_ different. I can't explain it.

I tried talking to him about it and he just brushes me off, indirectly answering my questions and such.

I hate to admit it, but it feels like I'm losing him.

Things looked like they couldn't get any worse, and then Jacob came home one day.

Jacob walked closed the front door behind him and walked over to the couch in the living room. He collapsed onto the couch looking completely exhausted.

I looked over at him from the chair I was reading in and smiled. I was glad he was home, but he turned his head to me and gave me the most pathetic attempt at a smile I had ever seen.

I put my book down and sighed. "Jacob. Tell me what's wrong. Don't say it's work and patrol because that shouldn't make you miserable like this."

He groaned and got up from the couch, shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat, no doubt. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's nothing, really."

"Then if it's nothing, why can't you tell me? Jacob, we're supposed to share everything and it feels like you're keeping something huge from me." I stared at him through the rectangular nook in the wall, making a window between the kitchen and living room.

Jacob tipped his head back inhaling deeply but not saying a word.

I had enough with the way he was acting. I stood up and walked towards the door. "You know what? I don't care. I'm leaving, I'll be back whenever I feel like it."

"Terry, wait. Please… I…" He walked into the living room. "I want to tell you, but I don't know how you're gonna react. I don't want you to take it the wrong way…"

I stayed where I was, my hand on the door knob. "You know you can tell me anything. I might get upset, but I'll just get more upset by you keeping it from me. How many times do we have to go through that?"

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and he pressed his lips to my neck. "I know. You're right. Come sit down with me."

We walked to the couch and he sat down, holding his arms open for me to join him. I sat on the couch with him, leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "Alright, let's hear it. What's the big problem?"

"You have to promise that you're not gonna freak out when I tell you."

"I can't promise that." I laughed slightly, turning my head to look at him. "You can tell me, no matter what it is."

Jacob stared with his soulful brown eyes deep into mine. "So, remember when Sam and Emily had the baby?"

I nodded, remembering the night clearly.

"And remember when I told you Rachel got pregnant?"

I nodded once more, putting the pieces together in my head. _He does want kids…_

"Well the reason I kinda checked out when I found those things out was because… It made me realize what we can never do." He placed his hand on my cheek, kissing my lips softly. "We can't have kids."

"I know." I looked into his soft eyes. "And I'm sorry for that."

He shook his head slowly. "Don't be. I love you. And I belong to you. And nothing is ever going to change that."

"I love you too, Jake." I kissed him softly again, feeling better that he finally confirmed what I had been so suspicious of.

"When we got back… I was about to get in the car to drive to Paul's garage when Edward walked up to me." Jacob's emotion was indiscernible. "He looked me right in the eye and told me everything I was thinking about. My desire to be a father and how much of my mind that thought consumes."

"I'm sorry again. I can't do that for you, I can't offer you children…" I tried not to frown. The one thing Jacob wants, I can't give it to him.

"Shh." He put his finger on my lips. "Stop apologizing. My story gets worse."

_Oh great…_

"I'm sure you remember when Edward would just call me to "chat". Well, it wasn't just friendly conversations, he was worried because he couldn't figure out why Bella was acting so different."

"Did he ever find out?"

Jacob sighed. "Yeah. And he told it to me the day I was going to head to work. Apparently Bella wants a baby." He stared into my eyes.

"Oh. Well can Edward do that? Being a vampire and all?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. Probably not, seeing as how he's dead and all. Besides, even if he could, he's too afraid he'd kill her having sex to even try."

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember you guys talking about that."

"So, Edward talked about how I want a kid and Bella wants a kid." Jacob's eyes were locked on mine.

"Oh." Then everything clicked. "Oh… He thinks you and Bella should…"

Jacob didn't move or even blink. I didn't even think he was breathing.

"I see… Well that is weird. Are you going to… do it?" As the words left my mouth I realized how it sounded and felt my stomach churning.

"What do you think? I love you with all of my heart and I don't need a baby in my life to complete me. You already do." He smiled and kissed me passionately.

I couldn't help but smile. My Jacob was back, he told me what was eating him and he looks so much better for it.

He spun me around on his lap so I was facing him and placed his hands on my hips as his lips hungrily kissed mine. "Terry… I love you…"

I placed my hands on his muscled chest, feeling his tight muscles beneath my fingers. "I lo-"

The front door swung open and Bella ran inside, startling me. "Terry, Jacob! I have good news!"

The excitement emanating from her was nauseating. I smiled and got off Jacob's lap, sitting on the couch next to him. "Alright, what's the news?"

I never thought I would hear these next words come out of Bella's mouth. If you could die just by hearing words, I would have.

"I'm pregnant."

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

-A/N-

So there you have it. I have enough plot, I hope, to make an entire extra 30 chapter story. If not, oops. -laughs-.

So, what do you guys think? Things are getting interesting right?

Let me know what you think, it's greatly appreciated.

I just hope things aren't too… bland and unorganized. I mean I can see why you'd say that about Daybreak, I really do. A lot happened in Daybreak, but none of it really connected at all. But there were things I needed to have done in order for this to work.

So all in all it is connected, I think. -laughs- But you just can't see it yet.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all in the final episode of this saga.

~Jack Stall


End file.
